


Autumn and Spring: You and Me

by Geny614



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geny614/pseuds/Geny614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong and Ten have begun college and have realized that things are not the same anymore. They aren't in high school anymore and things are different between them. They'll be able to get through these changes together? Their friendship means the world to them but are either of them willing to risk it to get what they really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn and Spring: You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. College Au. All members mentioned are college freshmen. Enjoy this mess.

Autumn and Spring pt.1

      “Alright, guys time for a break.” Hoseok the dance team captain called out and a few dozen groans followed after his call. He glanced around the room in search of something or more like a pair of somebodies. He smiled when his eyes found who he was looking for. He pointed over at both Taeyong and Ten in the back of the dance room.  
     “Yo rookies go get the water it's in the club room,” he said before walking towards the vice-captain Jimin to discuss important captain-ish stuff. Taeyong and Ten were hunched over in the back of the room still trying to catch their breath. Their eyes met for a brief second before nodding quietly to each other. They then trudged on towards the door and out of the dance studio.  
     They walked down the hall in silence towards the staircase enjoying the cool breeze from the air conditioner connected to the only window on the floor. Both Ten and Tae weren’t fans of running errands for the team but it was worth it to get out of the humid dance room for a few minutes. The fresh air didn’t exist in the dance room, only the stench of sweat and feet. The clubroom for some odd reason was on the first floor while the studios were on the second. None of the members including Ten and Taeyong understood what the person who designed the dance hall building was thinking when they made it. They probably were a sadist who enjoyed the thought of a bunch of dance majors suffering.  
    “This new routine is no joke,” Ten said his soft voice tickled Taeyong’s ears, he was spaced out trying not to think about how his back was throbbing. Ten glanced at him with a small friendly grin. Taeyong didn’t return it immediately afraid it’d look a lot more like a grimace than a smile. He sighed softly and nodded his head as they walked down the steps.  
    “My back hurts like hell cause of it,” he muttered as he tried to stretch his muscles out a bit. He wasn’t sure if he pulled something or not while they running through the routine for the fifth time. Ten started at him with those soft twinkly dark eyes of his. They held concern in them and Taeyong wanted to hate it but he couldn’t. This wasn’t something new, Taeyong often hurt his back or waist after putting his all into each dance practice. But Ten still worried over him each time. Each time Taeyong would try to play it off as if it didn’t hurt as bad as it did. He didn’t want Ten worried over him. Ten was his friend not his mother.  
    “Did you stretch properly before?” he asked. He turned towards Taeyong. His friend let out an annoyed sigh, he also didn’t want to roll his eyes at his friend. But he never could help it when Ten asked dumb questions.  
    “You helped me stretch you, dummy. It still hurts, though, it's probably your fault.” Taeyong reached around and awkwardly tried to rub the spot on his back that ached the most. Ten tried to make a face at his loosely based accusations but couldn’t help but watch the other boy with an amused glint in his eyes. He chuckled softly and opened the door to the club room. It was honestly more of a shoe closet than an actual room. The light bulb seemed like it was going to go out in the next flick or so. The room was stacked with papers for flyers on upcoming events, equipment, costumes and everything else the dance team could ever need. Except breathing room.  
There were two new water packets by the desk in the middle of the shoe closet room. Taeyong didn’t wait very long and walked up to the packets. He bent down and picked up the first one with a soft grunt.  
   “Careful there, I’d hate for you to throw your back out grandpa.” Ten said with a funny little smirk. It was caught between trying to be cheeky and a little something else that Taeyong couldn’t put his finger on. Taeyong scoffed and rolled his eyes anyway. But his mouth twitched into a half smile too.  
   “Ha-Ha shuts up and let's hurry these are heavy, plus I’m sure the others are dying of dehydration as we speak.” Taeyong nudged him and waited for him to pick up the other packet.  
   Ten chuckled and picked up the second packet of water bottles with only a fraction of more ease than Taeyong. That was more than enough for him to gloat about it as if he just so much stronger and in better shape than Taeyong. Taeyong rolled his eyes again and hid a smile.  
   “Are you sure you’re just not aging faster?” he asked and Taeyong hefted the water packet up to securely hold it. Then he aimed a kick to one of Ten’s legs. The other boy yelp before he laughed and tried to walk faster to get away from Taeyong’s leg range. Taeyong walked faster to catch him but laughed alongside him.  
   They made it back to the dance studio and were greeted by many bodies sprawled out on the floor looking very thirsty.  
  “Finally, alright guys hydrate quickly. We’ll keep going until we’re all dropping on the ground and Jimin has to call 911.” Hoseok said with a grin that made it seem like he was just kidding but his eyes said differently. The Co-captain Jimin quickly tried to assure everyone that there would be no one dropping dead tonight.  
Everyone chugged a water bottle or two. Some of them poured some of the water over their heads just to look really cool. Five minutes later everyone was up and dancing again.

 

     After three hours of non-stop dancing it was 8:53pm. The team had all been dancing for almost seven hours straight from the start of practice early in the afternoon until then.  
     Every part of Taeyong’s body ached so badly. He couldn’t even blink without wincing in between each time. Even moving his toes brought a terrible wave of anguish through his entire body. This was the third day in a row they had been dancing this long and hard on top of going to classes. Taeyong tried to pretend like his entire back didn’t exist. That he was merely a spineless jellyfish, that the pain he felt at the moment wasn’t his or real. He was now a jellyfish.  
      _I think this is what they call an outer body experience._  
   “Okay that's it for today, see you guys on Monday,” Hoseok said and he got a bunch of groans and curses thrown at him. He smiled at the team before waving goodbye while being dragged away by Jimin before he could’ve possibly been killed by zombie dance majors. It wouldn’t have been a pleasant way to die in Taeyong opinion.  
    It was Saturday night, Sunday was not enough time to fully recover but they didn’t have much of choice. If they wanted a spot in the fall showcase they had to give it they're all. At least they were getting a break. Taeyong sat up against the wall still trying to ignore the pain in his back. Instead of thinking about the pain he tried to focus on Ten’s heavy breathing beside him.  
   “How you holding up old man?” he asked with a small smirk after finally catching his breath.  
   “Don’t you start. I’m in way too much pain to kick your ass right now.” Taeyong growled, well he had attempted to but in his current condition it sounded a lot more like a small whine.  
    Ten laughed loudly and Taeyong tried to keep the frown on his face schooled. But his mouth again began to twitch into a small smile. Ten’s laugh was just a little too contagious even for a grumpy Taeyong. Ten was still trying to quiet his own giggles while he pushed himself off the floor. He teetered for a moment on his wobbly legs before standing in front of Taeyong with a grin. Taeyong looked up at him with a blank stare.  
   “Come on old man lets get something to eat.” he held his hand out to Taeyong. Taeyong took it begrudgingly and let Ten help him back on his own wobbly legs wincing as a shot of pain ran down his back. His legs felt a lot like a pair of limp noodles as he stood and started to walk out of the studio with Ten.  
   “Fine but we’re not going to another 24-hour food truck again. That was the worse last week.” Taeyong grumbled. He again tried to school his delicate handsome features into a small scowl. Though it quickly melted off of his face again when he felt Ten’s hand on his hip. The touch of Ten’s fingers burned hot against the thin material of the waistband of Taeyong’s sweatpants through to his skin.  
   “That was a one-time thing!” Ten whined loudly and gave Taeyong’s hip a small squeeze before he went on.  
   “Google lied to us, besides tonight we’ll play it safe and go to SM’s pizza place,” he said with a grin, his arm now snaked around Taeyong’s slender waist.  
    Taeyong remembered the first time Ten’s arm wrapped around his waist like this. It had only been the second week of dance practice. Both of them have been going to each practice to show all of the older members everything they had. Taeyong always pushed himself too far. For everything but especially for dancing. Every move he executed came with a certain force of perfection. It worked for him it made his moves smooth and his style his own. But it came with consequences. Consequences really came down to him one night when he went to fast on one of the foot works and tripped over his own feet. It wasn’t ugly as it should’ve been but it was still wasn’t great. Taeyong needed help getting back to the dorm that night. Ten hadn’t even thought about it before he already had offered himself as a human crutch for his best friend.  
When Ten’s arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist everything went into slow motion. At first, it didn't seem like a big deal. But then Ten’s hold tighten and pressed Taeyong even closer to this chest. Taeyong’s breath never hitched up so violently. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Then Ten leaned in and said;  
   “I never knew your waist so small. Almost like a girl, it's cute.” Ten laughed and squeezed Taeyong impossibly closer to him. Taeyong had never experienced heart palpitations before he certain he was actually dying.  
Ever since then it became a habit of Ten’s to suddenly hold Taeyong by the waist and tease him mercilessly about it. It was a bad habit and Taeyong quickly realized had no hope of getting used to it. The first time it happened Taeyong knew that things were different. Something between them had changed. They no longer were just best friends. Because when a friend touches you like this, it should mean nothing. But it meant everything to Taeyong.  
    “I’ll never get over just how small your waist is Taeyong,” Ten said. His arm tightens around Taeyong’s waist just the tiniest bit. But it was enough to make Taeyong start to sputter embarrassedly.  
    “i-If you don’t shut up Ten I swear-”  
    You’ll what Taeyong~?” Ten cooed, he squeezed Taeyong’s waist, even more, pulled him closer to his own body. Every inch of Taeyong’s face went up in flames. He bit down on his lower lip hard to stop himself from making any possibly embarrassing noises. He then instead flailed wildly against Ten’s body trying to escape the other’s hold. Ten laughed as he held him tighter and closer to his chest. But Taeyong’s body went completely rigid when he feels Ten’s nose brush against his cheek.  
   “You’re so cute Taeyong,” he whispered, lips curved into a devious smile that didn’t match his angelic face. He finally lets go of Taeyong who was still frozen in place. It took him a few seconds before he regained his ability to move again. He extended one arm out and shoved Ten to the side as hard as he could while the over covered his face.  
  “Die a million deaths you jerk,” he grumbled and power walked ahead. Ten laughed after he caught himself from nearly falling. Then he quickened his own steps to catch up to his friend.

    Taeyong was now beginning now to get some feeling back in his legs. He walked alongside Ten across the campus to the late night pizza shop that was just right outside of the main gate of the college campus.  
   “Talk to me~” Ten whined while he shook at Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong tried to hold onto the stoic expression on his face. His lips pulled into a tight frown. He walked looking straight ahead of himself because he knew if he looked at Ten then he’d break. But he couldn't look at Ten right now. Not when he could still feel the hot imprints of Ten’s fingers on his hips. But he ignored it like he always did.  
   “This is why the others call you a tsundere,” Ten said. Taeyong tried really hard not to shove him into one of the bushes. Again.  
   “Who calls me a tsundere?” Taeyong asked finally he broke and he regretted when he turned and looked at Ten. Ten’s mouth had first parted into a small ‘o’ when he realized his mistake. Whoops, he thought. But then he remembered Taeyong was talking to him again and he smiled.  
   “Uh….no one?” he tried to play it off but it didn’t work of course and just smiled at his friend. Taeyong was still frowning. Well in Ten’s opinion he was pouting. With his cheeks all flushed a soft hue of pink and thin lips jutted out cutely, he was pouting. He didn’t look very intimidating at all.  
   “It's not a bad thing you know. People think you’re all cold and off-putting and stuff. But your friends know you’re really just a big squishy fluff ball. Especially me your best friend.” Ten grinned widely and Taeyong covered his face with both of his hands very flustered.  
    _I need some new friends. Starting with this guy_  
   “I swear your mission tonight is to embarrass the hell out of me. You’re earning yourself a one-way ticket into a bush.” Taeyong muttered again into his hands. He fought to keep them pressed to his face but Ten was very good at prying them away from his face. He had a lot of practice. Ten held Taeyong’s hands away from himself and gave him a small pout. He looked down at Taeyong’s hands as he held them close to his chest.  
   “Again?” he asked with a small whine in his tone, it sounded very cute with his soft voice.  
Taeyong fought hard not to let it affect him.  
   “Yes again. Let me go so I can do it again.” Taeyong grumbled and pulled his hands but not strong enough like he really wanted Ten to let go of his hands. He didn’t really mind it.  
  “Well, I don’t want to get pushed into a bush again. It hurt last time so…” Ten trailed off with his thin lips pursed out into a pouty frown. Taeyong held his own frown as he still weakly tugged at his own hands. But then Ten lets go only one of Taeyong’s hands. Taeyong’s eyes widen briefly before he felt Ten still holding his other hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Taeyong stared at his friend with slightly furrowed brows. It wasn’t the first time they held hands but this felt different, the way Ten squeezed his hand so tight like he really didn’t want to let go. Taeyong didn’t know what to call it, so he didn’t say anything.  
  “Now if you push me you’re going down with me,” he said with a triumphant smirk and led them towards the pizza place. Taeyong covered his face again with his other hand, and he was not smiling at all.

 

    They arrived at the pizza shop after another fifteen minutes of power walking. It was a very odd sort of power walk too because Taeyong kept trying to walk ahead of Ten and pull his hand away from him, but Ten would catch up to him and hold his hand even tighter.  
Most college kids would be grateful to have a decent pizza place open late near their campus. Taeyong and Ten felt blessed. Their dance practices often ran late into the night, and they usually missed dinner because the cafeteria closed at 8:30pm. SM pizza was their haven. It was their only option because it was cheap and good. Their other choices usually were vending machine snacks or starving until breakfast. Unless Taeyong had enough energy and ingredients to cook them something. Taeyong did not have any energy tonight, so luckily SM’s pizza was better than decent. That made the long walk across campus much more worth it.  
   Ten opened the door and pulled Taeyong in by their intertwined hands. They had been holding hands the entire walk to the pizza shop. Ten wouldn’t let go of his hand the whole walk, he only held on tighter when Taeyong tried to run away each time. Taeyong eventually gave up. Taeyong wasn’t really sure why they were still holding hands now.      They weren’t any bushes inside the shop for Ten to fear over being pushed into.  
   “You can let go of my hand now. Bush free zone,” Taeyong said, and furrowed his brows a bit. He wasn’t too sure about his own wording there. He’d blame it on starvation and exhaustion. His brain wasn’t fully functioning at the moment. So he ignored the funny look he got from Ten.  
    Ten chuckled and walked them to an open booth by the window in the back. The place was usually packed this time on a Saturday night. But there were only a few other people scattered around the small pizza place. Taeyong was glad for that, it meant they wouldn’t have to wait very long for their good. Ten finally let go of Taeyong’s hand when he took his seat. Taeyong sat across from him. His hand felt so hot and sweaty, he pretended to hate it.  
   “Your hand is so gross and clammy. You didn’t have to hold my hand the entire time.” Taeyong scoffed and rubbed the palm of his hand against his sweatpants. Ten scoffed right back but he had a smile on his lips already laughing.  
   “You can’t blame me for being cautious. You have got a thing for pushing me a lot.” he said and picked p the menu set on the table. Taeyong scoffed again in utter disbelief. Even though it was kind of true and he knew it.  
   “And you have got a thing for teasing me endlessly, deserving a good push.” Taeyong countered, his eyes narrowed down at the Thai male. But Ten’s lips only formed into a small smirk.  
    “I can’t help it. You’re just the cutest tsundere, you make my heart go-” Ten held his chest and pretended that his heart was beating loudly against it. He laughed because he knew Taeyong was fuming.  
   “I am not an anime character!” Taeyong said, and dropped his menus on the table frustrated.  
   “I beg to differ.”  
  “You beg-What? I am not an anime character Ten,” Taeyong argued, and Ten shrugged his shoulders with an impish grin.  
  “You look like you stepped right out of a romance comic. You’re such a classic tsundere that even other people can’t help but think it's cute,” he said with so much conviction anyone but Taeyong would’ve believed him. Besides anyone who ever had laid their eyes on Taeyong would have believed him on that alone. Taeyong had a small face, a jawline so sharp it could cut a man. But his features were all so delicate. He had creamy fair skin, beside the small scar under his left eye. Which was unique to Ten especially since he had a similar scar by his eye too. Eyes. Taeyong’s eyes were big and round. They were sparkly as a doe’s eyes too. Then his lips, small and curved so cutely. They were shaded a soft rosy pink too. He was drawn to shoujo manga perfection.  
   “Well honestly if we’re going to talk about this then you can’t really talk much. You are a big bag of sunshine,” Taeyong grumbled, his eyes narrowed down peering over his menu after he picked it up again. He only let the other see his narrowed down eyes because he was hiding his face behind the menu. Ten was honestly sometimes a lot brighter than the sun in Taeyong’s opinion. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. But Ten’s smile was one of his favorite smiles. It felt so hot suddenly and he didn’t know why. Ten just raised an amused eyebrow at him from across the table.  
   “So are you calling me cute?” he asked and Taeyong rolled his eyes.  
Of course, that is what he’d get from that.  
   “I liked you better when you were younger. Back when we were in high school. You were so young and innocent. Back then you were very cute,” Taeyong sighed and purposely turned to look off into the distance longingly. He really missed those days, he hardly now can think of a time when he’s not being teased by Ten. Ten now rolled his eyes but grinned at his friend. His eyes glinted with a mysterious light.  
   “So do you think I’m cute or not?” he asked, and Taeyong turned to look at him again. He shrugged slightly and nodded. He didn’t get why Ten cared so much if he thought if he was cute or not.  
   “Yeah you’re still cute, you big goober,” he chuckled softly. Then he glanced up and saw that the waiter had arrived to take their orders. He turned and ordered for them, but he didn’t catch the flash of disappointment in Ten’s eyes after he answered him.  
They ordered a large pizza to share and devoured it all in less than ten minutes. Taeyong leaned back against the booth lethargically. His eyes glazed over and stared at absolutely nothing. He was so full, and so tired he could’ve slept on the table. He was pretty sure he was slipping into a hybrid food/exhaustion coma. He probably wouldn’t wake up until Monday around 2:00 pm.  
   “Come on, I know that look you can’t sleep on the table Taeyong. The owner said so last time. And no you can’t sleep through Monday either. Remember you’re supposed to help me with my Lit. class?” Ten said as he stretched his arms out before he shimmied his way out of the booth. He stood at the end of Taeyong’s seat and tugged at his arm. Taeyong whined and groaned annoyed but he didn’t fight Ten off. He only now remembered his promise to Ten about his literature class. He had offered to help him because he knew the other was struggling with all the extensive reading in the class. He scooted out of the booth and leaned against Ten. He just wanted to be in bed more than anything. Ten would have to do for now until he got to his real bed.  
   “Don’t worry grandpa I’ll get you back to your room nice and safe.” Ten teased, and Taeyong grumbled something but rested his head against Ten’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, and he was swaying to the side just a little. If Ten didn’t know better he would think that Taeyong had fallen asleep standing up. Also he would expect him to fall to the ground pretty soon. Taeyong really felt like was about too but he somehow kept himself up. But Ten wrapped his arm around him anyway. He made sure Taeyong’s face didn’t have to kiss the grimy pizza ground. Again. The first time it happened Ten had to wrestle hand sanitizer away from Taeyong who tried to use it on his face.  
    Ten led them out of the pizza shop and back outside. The chilly wind helped wake Taeyong up a little bit. He lifted his head up and pulled his arms around his body. His hands slipped inside his sleeves to keep them warm. Ten was still holding close to his own body, he felt so warm Taeyong hesitated before he pulled away.  
   “Awake enough to walk on your own now?” Ten asked by his tone Taeyong knew he had one his grins on his face. He didn’t even have to look to just know. He had known Ten for about two and half years now. He grins over time had become audible to him. He threw him a soft glare before he walked ahead.  
    It was around 10:00 now, almost 11 Taeyong guessed. The night was dark and the air was very cold for a mid-October night. The wind slipped between the thin material of his loose fitted sweatshirt so easily. His skin was covered with goosebumps. He shivered, he held his body tighter and tried to warm himself up by rubbing his hands over his arms.  
   “Come on Ten it's really cold. Let's hurry up.” he said. He glanced back at Ten, and Ten nodded his head walking a little faster. Taeyong quickened his steps to match Ten’s who suddenly was ahead of him. But then Ten walked even faster, his strides were getting faster and faster each time Taeyong caught up with him. Not long they were both running.  
   “Why the hell are you running?” Taeyong yelled already out breath, and Ten couldn’t hide his laughter very well over his own labored breaths.  
   “You said we had to hurry, I thought it’d be fun if we raced back to the dorm.” Ten said. The dorm was now coming into sight. The large square building painted an ugly shade of gray was on their left. Ten basically drifted while running as he took the sharp left turn and ran straight towards the front door of the dorm building. He ran with all he could and laughed loudly as heard Taeyong’s colorful curses from behind. Taeyong was not a runner, he wasn’t very athletic beside dancing and even then he got hurt easily.         But he didn’t want to lose against Ten, because he knew the other male would have just rubbed it in his face endlessly. Ten ran until he reached the front door, and pulled his school ID out. He scanned it and pulled the door open, he held it out as he waited for Taeyong. Taeyong took about a minute to reach the door, he leaned against the door frame, hunched over coughing violently.  
   “I think I’m going to puke.” groaned, holding his stomach his face contorted in pain. Ten immediately felt bad. He reached out towards Taeyong and let the door go. He no longer was thinking about the race or his victory. Taeyong though glanced up at Ten for a moment, his eyes sparkled mischievously and then slipped in through the door before it could shut and yelled;  
   “First one upstairs wins!”  
    Ten stood there for two seconds flabbergasted, unable to comprehend how Taeyong had just tricked him. Then when his mind had finished processing he scanned his ID over the sensor again as quickly as he could. He ran inside with what he had left inside of him and got to the staircase but Taeyong was already up the first flight of stairs. Every part of his soul was aching but the fact that he beat Ten made it all worth it.  
   “Cheater!”  
   “Says the person who failed to let me know it was a race until he was winning. But you’re not gonna win~” Taeyong teased, he was three steps away from the second-floor door. He grinned down at Ten who now was losing steam over all the running.  
   “No fair,” he whined and Taeyong stuck out his tongue at him. He took each step with great leisure and pleasure.  
   “Cheaters don’t get to whine,” he said once his hand was wrapped around the doorknob at long last. He leaned back while he held it and grinned at Ten who was sulking up the stairs. Taeyong spared him one more smile before he slipped through the door. He was victorious, and no victory was better than victory against Ten.  
   “Gosh, I don’t know how I’m gonna wake up tomorrow. Ten you’re gonna have to strap me to an IV and pump caffeine into my bloodstream if you really want my help tomorrow.” Taeyong yawned, he stretched his arms out a bit. He leaned against his dorm’ door while another yawn came, he was so tired. Ten rubbed at his eyes sleepily and reached his own dorm. It was right across Taeyong’s dorm.  
   “Again? Don’t worry I’ll get you up tomorrow.” he said with a small grin while he opened his door. He hung back for a moment waving goodnight to Taeyong before going inside his dorm. Taeyong returned the lazy wave and then walked into his room. He took about ten steps towards his bed before he flopped down on it and knocked out cold for the night.

 

     The next day came as a shock to Taeyong. He swore he’d only slept for about an hour, two tops. It did not at all feel like he’d slept through both breakfast and lunch. His body told him it was still Saturday night and even if it wasn’t his place was under the covers in his bed. Not out in the world actually doing stuff. But the knocking at his door would not stop. Taeyong swore if it was Doyoung because he lost his keys again he’d super glue them to his fingers this time for sure. The knocking got louder, and he vaguely heard voices behind the door calling out his name. Also some threats about breaking the door down. Taeyong groaned very loudly and then peeled himself away from his lovely bed. He got up and shuffled towards the door. His muscles still were pretty sore but it wasn’t so bad as the night before. He opened the door and stared at Ten’s slightly flushed expression with a bland obviously “just woke up” expression of his own.  
     “What?” he asked. Ten huffed and squeezed himself through the door. Taeyong yawned and shut the door behind him. He noted Ten had his backpack, and two take-out bags in his hand. His stomach chose that moment to mark its presence in the room.  
     “Fuck I’m starved, what's that?” Taeyong asked and plopped back down on his bed, he took his comforter and wrapped it around himself. It was cold in the dorm, really fucking cold. He looked around and saw the window was open. The cool autumn wind blew the scent of fried deliciousness that wafted from the box straight to Taeyong’s nose. The scent was orgasmic, and his stomach growled in agreement. Ten lifted the bag up with a frown on his face.  
     “This is your lunch, you missed breakfast. You’re so lucky you have me as a friend. So kind to bring you food. Now you won’t starve. Honestly I knew this was going to happen. How are you feeling old man?” Ten asked, he set his book bag on the ground. Taeyong curled his lips into his own frown, he didn’t even bother with rolling his eyes.  
     “I can cook for myself. You eat my cooking all the time you goober. I’m the reason you haven’t died of hunger yet. And I feel alright just sore nothing new.” Taeyong grumble. Ten placed the takeout bag on his lap with a small sheepish grin because he knew Taeyong’s words were true. Taeyong usually cooked for him and all their friends. He was the dorm’s personal chef.  
     Taeyong’s eyes brighten up as he pawed through the bag. He pulled the take out box and opened it. Chicken wings and fries, which was fine. He was too hungry to complain and was glad it wasn’t another food adventure box. Ten got those sometimes, and he just didn’t feel like taking a risk at the moment. Taeyong looked towards Ten to thank him but Ten stood before him and held out a copy of the Odyssey in front his face. Ten stared at Taeyong with hopeful eyes. They were so sparkly and soft, Taeyong had momentarily forgotten about the delicious chicken on his lap.  
    “Right. Okay after I eat I’ll help you out.” Taeyong couldn’t even think about saying no to Ten, not when he gave him that look with those eyes of his. He was a genuine puppy, and no one with a heart could say no to a puppy.  
He turned to look at Ten who had another box of chicken and fries on his lap as well. He had sat down on Taeyong’s bed and began eating.  
     Not long after both boxes were emptied of their food. Taeyong got up from his bed and took the garbage out his room. He also took a quick stop to the bathroom to wash what sleep was left on his face. He rinsed his mouth out after he brushed his teeth.  
     Taeyong walked back inside of his room and his lips curled into a grimace. His bed was unmade, and that made his skin want to itch. He quickly walked over towards it and patted Ten on the shoulder.  
    “Up, I gotta make it.” he said and Ten got up quickly because he didn’t want to get in the way. He knew very well how Taeyong felt whenever his room wasn’t perfectly organized. He waited by the window as Taeyong very careful made his bed. He watched as the other bent down and tucked the comforter neatly onto the bed. His eyes wandered over his friend’s back lean-figured. He noticed how Taeyong’s pajamas were one of his baggy t-shirts and shorts. His thin long legs exposed, while the rest of his slender body seemed to swim in the large clothes. He looked so small to Ten, He looks tiny in those clothes why does he wear them? He wondered to himself.  
    Once everything seemed to be in order Taeyong smiled and sat down on his bed. He turned to look at Ten who was staring at him strangely. He stared back before he said;  
   “Okay, you can sit again. Close the window it's cold in here.”  
    Ten took a moment to snap himself out of his daze. He nodded silently and closed the window before hopping back on the bed. He sat with his back against the wall and held the book out to Taeyong.  
   “Read it to me please, its a lot easier to understand when you read it. This old English is messing with my mind man. Also I tried to read the first chapter and fell asleep in the library,” Ten said, and nudged the book into Taeyong’s hands.  
   “Again? Ten the library is the perfect place for naps, but don’t you have to have this ready by tomorrow?” Taeyong asked, and Ten gave him a sheepish smile along with a shrug.  
   “Read it to me, and I’ll be good for tomorrow’s class,” he urged the other and Taeyong sighed.  
    Taeyong took the book and turned it open. It was a small things like this that made Taeyong remember how Ten and he had became so close. Back in high school when Ten first transferred from Thailand as an exchange student he had seemed a lot like a lost puppy. Taeyong found it so cute at the time, and he somehow ended up taking him under his wing.  
    Because Ten struggled with the obvious language barriers when he was first in the US, Taeyong often helped him out with his classes. He wasn’t bad at English either but he still needed some help every now and then. Their Literature class being the one class he helped Ten out with the most. Ten had told him it was easier to understand the reading when Taeyong read them to him aloud. The read along soon with time had become a habit between the two. Until of course Ten got better at the language. Now Ten only asked for help for long and old English works. Like Shakespeare and Homer. Taeyong was no expert in them either but when he read the lines aloud it did help them both understand the text a little bit better. So Taeyong’s offer for help was always on the table for Ten.  
    “Of the cunning hero,  
     The wanderer, blown off course time and again  
     After he plundered Troy’s sacred heights.”  
     Taeyong read the opening lines out carefully trying to not get thrown off by the wording. Ten listened quietly as he focused on what Taeyong was reading and not his face instead. The room was silent but for Taeyong’s voice, even the hall outside seemed just to go quiet for the two friends. Ten turned his body slightly and he leaned his head against the wall, his gaze on Taeyong didn’t break. Taeyong felt Ten’s eyes on him but continued to read the old epic poem out loud.  
     Taeyong’s voice was soft and steady as he read, and he only stumbled over the awkward word choices a few times. Whenever he did he would get a bit flustered and even more tongue-tied. He would then need a minute before he could read again at a steady pace. Whenever this happened Ten would smile at him. His eyes gaining a small sparkle to them as his gaze laid on Taeyong.  
     An hour went by and Taeyong was still reading. Epic poem meant long as bloody hell poem. He had to stop, he let the book fall his side. He needed a break, his mouth felt so dry from all the reading and his hands were cramped from holding the book.  
     “Your thoughts on one of Greece's most epic tales?” Taeyong asked while he got up and grabbed himself a water bottle from his mini fridge. He chugged half of it before he went back to the bed. Ten was rubbing his eyes sleepily, while trying to suppress a yawn. Taeyong chuckled while he sat back down on the bed, he picked up the book and flipped through the pages until he reached the page they left off on.  
    “Odysseus seems like a jerk to me. I also feel really bad for Penelope. Also if I told my mom to shut up like her son did I wouldn’t have any teeth, ” Ten mumbled and crawled his way towards Taeyong. Taeyong chuckled and nodded but then watched as Ten made his way towards him. Ten crawled all his way to friend and curled around the across of the bed before laying his head on Taeyong’s lap.  
     Taeyong hummed softly, his lips pursed out a just bit while his eyes wandered over the page. The lines had seem to blur before his eyes because Ten was looking up at him from under the book. Taeyong ignored him, he cleared his throat and began reading again.  
     Taeyong read on, and time went by with each page he turned. Before either of them realized it the sun was setting and their day off was almost over. Tomorrow was Monday which meant classes, lectures, homework and course dance practice. But it didn’t seem to matter much to them. Taeyong’s voice was now a raspy whisper, Ten’s eyes were barely open as well. Taeyong’s voice seem to lull him to sleep. Taeyong’s eyes blurred over the lines, ad he mumbles very softly in between yawns. Ten suddenly shifted closer to Taeyong, his nose poked at his stomach just the tiniest bit. It woke Taeyong up just enough to finish the last line, and not fall asleep while he read it. Ten leaned in closer and his little face nestled even closer to Taeyong’s stomach, he loved how warm it was.  
    “And that's half of the book….you should be good until Wednesday.” Taeyong mumbled and the book fell to his side, his arms were limp on each side. His fingers felt so cramped, he tried to relax them. He thought the rest of his body would feel like this when he finished reading, but that was not the case. Ten dozed off, he was snuggled up on Taeyong’s lap very comfortable and required nothing else to send him to dreamland. Well he thought that before Taeyong began to card his fingers through his dark locks gently. That was more than enough to lull him into a week long coma if he wasn’t careful. Taeyong had meant it to wake Ten, but he realized it wasn’t helping. His fingers didn’t stop then though, they continue to rake between his friend’s silky dark locks slowly and softly. It somehow began to lull himself to sleep. His eyes fought to stay open until they began to slowly flutter closed and he couldn’t bear to open them. His eyes needed a little rest, he was still seeing lines from the poem behind his eyelids. He leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed and fell asleep with his fingers in Ten’s hair. They both deserved a break.

 

    About two hours later Ten woke up with a forceful start. He blinked a few times very quickly until his eyes focused and he remembered where he was. Then they stared up at the ceiling in silence not moving an inch. He knew where he was, he was in Taeyong’s room. He was in Taeyong’s bed. He had been sleeping on Taeyong’s lap. Now he was awake and his head was still laying in his best friend’s lap. His cheek was pressed against his friend’s warm soft tummy too. Ten’s skin flared up with intense heat at the thought, and then sudden images from his dream resurfaced. He took everything in him not to scream in that moment. He glanced up at Taeyong who was still asleep, from his angel Ten mostly got a chin. But he could see the way his best friend’s lips curved and from this close just how pink the were. Taeyong’s dark long lashes also laid at the apples of his cheeks. He was pretty, even from this angle. Then he realized Taeyong wasn’t breathing, he was holding his breath and he was about to shake him when he heard the small whine from his throat when he finally released his long held breath. It was so soft and small as if a tiny animal made it Ten got up so quickly and suddenly his forehead smacked right into Taeyong’s chin.  
    “Ah...ow...stupid anime chin.” he mumbled and rubbed his chin before he scooted back away from Taeyong. Taeyong moved slightly, and his lips his pink pink pink lips curled into a small frown. His eyes slowly began to open with soft flutters. Ten tried to break his gaze away from Taeyong because his lips were just so pink and his dream wouldn’t go away.  
     Taeyong gave another soft whine as if only now realizing he just got hit in the chin as a wake-up call. Ten’s skin felt so so so hot. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream.      He turned away quickly when he saw Taeyong looking at him still half asleep.  
    “Mm...we fell asleep,”” Taeyong mumbled sleepily while he rubbed at his eyes. When all of the sleep was rubbed out of his eyes he looked towards Ten who had already gotten up from the bed. Taeyong tilted his head slightly watching him as he grabbed his book bag from the floor. He looked around his bed and tried to his phone, once he had found it in between the bed and bed frame he checked the time. It was only 7:23 pm. They could still grab dinner.  
    “Hey since we’re done let's go grab some dinner,” Taeyong suggested and rolled off of his bed in a very graceful manner. He nearly slipped because of his socks. He steadied himself by grabbing the bedpost, and looked towards Ten who he thought would be laughing at his clumsiness for sure. But instead, Ten seemed to be looking the other way.  
     Ten had seen the way Taeyong almost slipped, and he had held his arms tight to his side. Because if not he would have reached out to help out his friend. Then he’d touch Taeyong’s waist again. His tiny waist. He couldn’t do that right now. Not when he was trying to burn the images in his head.  
    “Hm…? Oh yeah um-”  
     The door right then opened. Doyoung, Taeyong’s roommate then came inside of the room. He looked at them both for a moment and then his eyes fell on Taeyong’s disheveled bed. It was well into the night, and Taeyong’s bed was a mess. Again. Doyoung found that odd but decided to save his comments about the bed for later.  
    “Are you still wearing your pajamas?” he asked. Doyoung dropped his bag on his side of the room. Taeyong huffed and gave him a look. The look of ‘I’m already so done with you, Both Ten and Doyoung knew the look very well. Ten stood by the window quietly for a moment, he tried to go unnoticed by the two.  
    “And if I am?” he shot back while he made his bed. Now that was normal.  
    “Looks like Taebreeze is slipping up.” Doyoung quipped. He waved at Ten who chuckled softly at the other’s comment. That got Doyoung Febreze in the ass, Taeyong continued to spray his lavender scented Febreze grumpily until Doyoung hid behind Ten for protection. Taeyong smirked slightly and blew at the nozzle of the bottle as if it were a gun. Ten smiled slightly but it didn’t reach his eyes and Taeyong caught that.  
    “Anyway, Doyoung does you wanna get dinner with us,” Taeyong asked as he grabbed his wallet from his desk. Doyoung hummed loudly while he thought about the dinner invitation. Something was up, he could tell. Taeyong, of course, was oblivious but Doyoung saw the way Ten at one point had walked across the room and now hung by the door frame while he waited for his best friend. He looked as if he wanted to go unnoticed by the roommates. Doyoung planned on figuring it out.  
    “Hm okay sure, I’m meeting Jaehyun and the others there anyway.” he answered and Taeyong nodded. He walked towards the door and missed the way Ten visibly tensed up when Taeyong brushed passed him.  
     Taeyong turned and glanced up because Ten was not moving. His friend frowned slightly and gave his arm a small nudge before he walked on ahead. Doyoung followed and he eyed Ten strangely before Ten finally began moving. But his expression was still dark, his mind busy trying to shred every image from the dream.  
     The trip to the cafeteria was uneventful. Doyoung and Taeyong spent most of it bickering like they always did whenever they were together. Taeyong accused Doyoung of leaving the window open and said if he saw one stink bug in their room, he’d better ask Jaehyun if he had some room in his dorm. Doyoung threatens to pour all of his Febreze bottles down the bathroom drain. That nearly got him pushed into a bush. Sometimes it was nice to hear someone else get threaten besides himself Ten thought.  
     No one messed with his Febreze. That shit isn’t cheap either.  
     Ten though was mostly quiet the entire time. Which was very unlike him, usually he joined in the bickering and would laugh at all the stupid things said. But right then he looked as if his mind was somewhere else completely. Ten knew that Taeyong had noticed the way he was acting. Taeyong always noticed those sort of things. But Ten didn’t say anything about it, he didn’t want to tell the other why he was acting the way he was.  
      _How awkward would that be? Oh yeah, I totally dreamt I kissed you while I slept on your lap. Yeah, totally not weird._  
     They arrived at the cafeteria and didn’t waste time getting in line to grab their dinner. Tonight was steak, mash potatoes and with a side of green beans. Ten wasn’t even really thinking about food at this point. He could tell when he stole a glance at Taeyong that he didn’t like how everything looked sickly pale. The steak looked oddly gray and so did the mash potatoes. The green beans weren’t very green either. Ten watched him warily as he grimaced as he stared at his plate. Ten figured by the look on his friend.             _That's right friend. He’s your friend. The look on his friend’s face that he might be thinking about cooking dinner himself soon._  
      Taeyong suddenly turned tapped Ten on the shoulder. Ten’s body jolted with such a violent force, he practically jumped out of his shoes. Taeyong’s hand flew back to himself as if they had gotten an electric shock at the simple touch.  
     “Uh...are you okay there?” Taeyong asked he seemed to still be trying to get over Ten’s reaction. Ten seemed to still be recovering from his own reaction as well. Ten blinked a few times and all he could see in his head was the images of his dreams.  
      Taeyong was there with his pink lips. His stupid pink lips, and pretty eyes. Stop looking at me with-Shut up head.  
      His shoulders were so tensed they began to ache, and he was staring at Taeyong almost horrified.  
     “I-I’m fine.” he squeaked out and rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at Taeyong before looking past him. He couldn’t look him in the eye. Not when the images in his head wouldn’t quit.  
     Taeyong’s eyes though flickered between flashes of hurt, confusion, and worry before he slowly nodded his head. Taeyong looked down and Ten struggled between trying to say anything to save himself from exposing why he was really acting like this or walking straight to the salad area instead. Ten thought about it for about two seconds before he walked towards the salad area, his head hung low with shame.  
      _I’m a bad friend. I’m the worse kind of friend._  
     Ten stood by the salad bar and stared at the unappealing looking leafy greens. He didn’t really move to pick anything, and he knew Taeyong was staring at him from the entree line. He reached and took a small bowl, and started pouring all the honey melons and grapes he could fit into. He tried to pretend like he couldn’t see Taeyong walking right towards him.  
    “Ten look at me,” Taeyong said, his voice was soft but it was stern. It almost scared Ten, Taeyong rarely spoke to him like this, only when he was being serious. Ten hesitated before looked up from the grapes and at his friend. Taeyong had cupped his hands around his small face and suddenly made the ugliest face Ten had ever seen in his entire life. Ten stared at him shocked for a moment but then threw his head back laughing out loud, he couldn’t hold it in.  
He leaned over clutching his stomach while he laughed, he hardly could believe that had just happened but it did.  
    “You good now? Cause I could make another one but those people over there are already staring and pointing so please tell me you’re not upset anymore.” Taeyong bit his lip and looked at Ten with a nervous smile.  
It was just a dream. Dreams are weird. Taeyong is your friend, one of your best friends.  
    “Yeah I’m okay for real now. Thanks, I needed that.” Ten said with a smile. When Taeyong saw his best friend smile at him, he had to smile back. Ten ignored the way his smile made him feel on the inside.  
    “Alright. Well, I was also wondering if you wanted to go to the grocery store with me tomorrow. I’m gonna cook dinner tomorrow. I can’t stomach another night of cafeteria food,” he said. Ten stared at him before nodding his head.  
    “Yeah I’ll meet you after my lit. class.” Ten said and Taeyong nodded back. They paid for their food and waited for Doyoung who watched them warily from the cashier.

 

     After the three of them had their food paid, they went off and sat at their table. Their table being in the far back corner of the cafeteria where they wouldn’t bother people when they got loud. The three of them on their own weren’t really loud, but together with their whole group of friends that was a noise violation just waiting to happen.  
    “Hey, guys!” Johnny called out with a grin, and they all nodded back with a grin of their own. They were all there. Johnny was talking animatedly about something, and Hansol was quietly eating his lunch but paying attention. His lips would occasionally curve into a small smile. Yuta was making comments about whatever Johnny was saying, and smiling and laughing loudly. Taeil was alongside Hansol quietly enjoying the lively conversation and smiling at all the silly parts. Jaehyun was in between a conversation with Doyoung and Johnny’s. Ten didn’t even hesitate to wait and jump into whatever his best friend was talking about. Taeyong watched them and felt his heart feel oddly warm.  
      _Man, I’ve known these guys since high school. They’re still too loud._  
    “Guys you’re gonna get us kicked out for being too loud,” Taeyong commented while trying to pick up his steak with his fork. He had to stab it multiple times. Plastic fork versus gray steak. The odds were not fair in Taeyong’s favor at all.  
    “Man let ‘em. I don’t pay tuition to be silenced like this.” Johnny said, and everyone rolled their eyes.  
    “Anyway. What's this about you cooking Taeyong and possibly saving us from this nightmare of a meal for tomorrow?” Doyoung asked and that grabbed everyone’s attention.  
     Most college kids could be easily lured anywhere with the promise of free food. A person had an even better chance if the food promised was decent. If the food was good than the college kids were sold.  
    “Oh yeah, I’m gonna make Italian. Ten and I are gonna go to the store before class and I’ll cook after practice,” Taeyong said and picked at his not green beans while they all stared at him. Even though they were his friends he still felt weird whenever they stared at him like that, all at the same time.  
    “Have I told you how much I love you lately Tae?” Yuta said, and reached from across the table and held his hand. Taeyong rolled his eyes and looked the other way.  
    “Shut up,” he grumbled, and Yuta only smiled at him. The others chuckled because everyone at the table thought it was cute when Taeyong got even the tiniest bit flustered when being affectionate or given it.  
    “Tsundere~” they all cooed in a union, and Taeyong just did what he always did. He covered his face both of his hands and hid his face in Ten’s shoulder.  
      In his defense, Ten was sitting next to him. He also was very use to using Ten’s shoulder for multiple purposes.  
     The group laughed as Taeyong tried to hide away from all their sweet coos and harmless jeers before moving onto something else. Taeyong had given up on his dinner, it just wasn’t edible so he picked off of the fruit that Ten got for his healthy dessert. Ten didn’t even hesitate to push the small bowl towards his friend.  
     Taeyong poked at one of the honey melons with his fork and held it up towards Ten’s mouth. Ten didn’t even blink an eye before taking the piece of fruit in his mouth, he looked at Taeyong while he chewed. He smiled at Taeyong it was just a small smile but it was enough to make Taeyong smile back. It felt a lot like when he’d hold his breath sometimes and forget to breathe for a few seconds. Then releasing the breath and taking a new one. It felt like that seeing Ten’s smile again.  
Taeyong ignored the way his face warmed just a little bit looking at Ten’s squishy smile. He decided instead he’d stuff another melon in Ten’s mouth as soon as he opened it.      Now that time Ten choked just a little bit. Taeyong plopped a melon in his own mouth and chewed it as casually as he could while being stared down by all of his close friends.  
     “Now that you two are done being gross. So what's the plan for Saturday?” Yuta asked, and Taeyong turned towards him. His fork held the last grape, and he saw Ten nipping at it from the corner of his eye.  
     “Right Saturday we’re going to Alpha KiPi’s party,” Johnny answered with a rouge smirk that worried Taeyong just a bit. Taeyong lots a sigh and thought about the idea of his friends at a frat party.  
      His friends were loud and did dumb things when they were sober. Add some alcohol and who knows what else to that, well yeah it’d be an interesting night.  
     “Right so we’re all going right?”  
     “Uh-” Taeyong began.  
     “So everyone is going!” Yuta clapped his hands with a smug grin when he glanced at Taeyong.  
      Taeyong made a face but didn’t say anything else. He looked down at the small bowl of fruit a bit grumpily. He didn’t hate parties, he’s been to a few. Mostly because of his friends. But he didn’t like frat house parties. They were okay, lots of alcohol and sometimes there was decent music. But it wasn’t really Taeyong’s thing. The idea of 97% of the males at the party high on testosterone and sweating beer out of their pores. Taeyong honestly rather spend his free Saturday night in the dorm. Maybe in the basement lounge with a few movies and his friends or something. But the kids wanted to party, and if he didn’t go well they’d drag him there anyway.  
      _I really do need to find some new friends._  
    “Alright, we’ll meet up there? Cool,” Johnny and Yuta seemed to have had planned the night for everyone. No one else voiced any objections, it seemed like everyone was getting hyped up for the night. Even though it was several days away. But it was something to look forward to for the weekend.  
     Taeyong decided that one night out partying with his friends wouldn’t kill him. It might actually be fun, and if he wasn’t having a good time he could walk back to his dorm.

     Everyone finished eating. Everyone soon headed off to their dorms. Some had last minute homework to do, others were planning on enjoying what little of the weekend they had left before Monday started. Taeyong was thinking about face timing his dog Ruby when Doyoung dragged him into their dorm.  
    “Hey, what's the big idea-”  
    “What were you and Ten doing earlier? Aren’t you gonna make your bed?” Doyoung spoke so fast that Taeyong barely had a chance to answer any of the questions. He glanced at his slightly disheveled bed and then back at Doyoung.  
    “What? What are you talking about? Slow it down you weirdo.” he said while he began to make his bed. Now that he saw it he couldn’t possibly let it stay in that state any longer. He couldn't believe he left the room without making it first.  
    “Something is up between you two and I’m gonna find out what,” Doyoung said while he narrowed his eyes down at Taeyong.  
Taeyong just stared at him like he was an idiot.  
    “You ate the steak didn’t you? Are you experiencing some weird food poisoning that messes with your brain? If you’re gonna puke go to Jaehyun’s room.” Taeyong said and that got him a pillow to the face.  
    “If I do puke I’ll do it in your bed,” Doyoung grumbled and plopped himself down on his bed. Taeyong looked at him disgusted.  
    “You’d get buried in the quad. So all the smokers on campus can burn out their cigarettes and the drunks can puke on your grave,” he threw the pillow back but he missed.          His roommate stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing his laptop and turning it on.  
      _What was he even talking about? I knew that steak was bad._  
     Taeyong laid on his own bed, he was already in his pajamas he could just fall asleep. But he wasn’t sleepy yet so he got his phone out and began scrolling Facebook. His news feed was filled with posts about campus events, and mostly Johnny tagged pictures of everyone. There were a few from the last time they all hung out outside of school back in early September. It was downtown, they spent the night walking around. In and out of restaurants, frozen yogurt places and small shops. It wasn’t anything huge, but them it was a fun mess. He smiled looking at all the pictures. The night began with each of them looking so nice and actually put together. Unlike what they usually looked like on campus, caffeine dependent zombies in a week's old pajamas. But it was a fun night. Too bad it was too chilly now to go out like that, they’d have to wait until late spring semester to do it again.  
    Taeyong stopped scrolling when he noticed one picture of him and Ten. The night had been warm, summer was still there in the air. Taeyong had on one of his black tank tops and snap back. Ten was wearing one of his white tank stops and honestly it made his golden skin look so good. It glowed in the picture, it glowed all night Taeyong remembered. Ten had his arm around Taeyong, and they were both smiling. Ten was doing that thing when he smiled and his nose crinkled just a bit when he was smiling so brightly, so happily. Taeyong really liked it whenever that happened. He stared at the picture for more moments, he hadn’t even realized he was smiling at the picture too. He liked it and then checked the time. It was 10:47 pm, it was fairly early. He didn’t have any homework but had a long day ahead of him.  
      _I should sleep now, 9am classes should be illegal._  
    Taeyong crawled under his covers and pulled them up to his chin. He rested his head comfortably on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
   “Night Doyoung.”  
   “Night loser.”

 

     Taeyong would think that almost 21 years on earth living as a human he’d finally get used to Monday mornings. That he’d expect them to come after the blissful hours of sleep. No, this morning came to him as a surprise even more than the one before it. He groaned when his phone vibrated under his pillow, the chime from the alarm would not quit no matter how much he asked it to. He finally pulled his phone out from under his pillow and shut the horrid device off. He stuffed it right under the pillow, he didn’t even open his eyes. But it was 7:15 am and he had to get up.  
     He laid there for a few moments wondering if it was too late to quit school and become a hermit in the mountains. It sounded like a pretty good deal.  
But sadly he couldn’t quit. His mother would find him in those mountains and kill him there. No one would ever find his body. Not even the small woodland creature friends he’d make. So he got up with all the reluctance he could muster. The feeling of ripping himself away from his warm and comfortable bed to stand on the cold tiled floor was heart wrenching.  
     He let out a yawn, stretching his arms high above his head before shuffling towards the closet. Taeyong grabbed his shower caddy, towel, bathrobe and placed his shower sandals on.  
     Usually, if Taeyong got up early enough the shower hall would be mostly empty, aside from one other early bird. Taeyong preferred if the was no one, and sometimes Doyoung an earshot away. But that was when his friends had the genius idea to tell ghost stories in the basement lounge. The bath hall was very creepy early in the morning. But he got in into one of the shower stalls, the pulled the curtain close as well he could. He was pretty sure the school bought the smallest curtains possible just for shits and giggles.  
     What do they even do with all the tuition money? Probably bathe in it, that's what I’d do. Speaking of tuition, got work to the library tomorrow and Wednesday. At least they didn’t give me late hours like last time.  
     Taeyong shivered at the memory of just a week ago when he had to stay late at his job in the school’s library. He never wanted to do that again and pushed all thoughts of that night away as quickly as he could.  
     Taeyong stepped inside the shower stall and reached out to turn the shower on. It took a minute on a good day to get the hot water on. He then began to undress from his well-worn pajamas. He then folded the clothes and placed them on the seat right outside of the shower along. Then he hooked his bathrobe and carried his shower caddy into the shower. The water was just about tepid, which was just fine. He stood under the water, his legs spread out because he didn’t want to accidently touch the drain. He didn’t know what lurked in there and didn’t want to find out either.  
    The shower wasn’t long. It was never a good idea to take too long, the 10am class students would be rushing in at any moment. Taeyong rinsed his hair off, and his body quickly enjoying the scent of cucumbers and melons of his shower gel. He didn’t care if it technically was a feminine scent, it was soft and reminded him off nice things like spring and Ten.  
      _No....not Ten. Well yeah, he usually gets honeydew melons at the cafeteria but that didn’t mean anything. It just smells nice._  
     Then there were footsteps, they sounded like they were heading towards one the showers beside him. He quickly shut the water off and reached for his towel. Taeyong dried himself off and hopped into his underwear before wrapping his lithe body in his fluffy dark blue bathrobe. He peaked his head out of the shower stall and let out a content sigh when no one else was in the sink area. He walked over and began brushing his teeth.  
    He didn’t wait much longer to head back to his room. He slipped right and quickly locked the door. He didn’t want another incident. He shivered violently at the thought of Yuta walking in on him naked again.  
    _Never again._  
    Taeyong then stepped into his shared walk in closet. The school didn’t have enough money for decent curtains but everyone got a walk in closet. He glanced at his clothes before he decided on his wash worn oversized sweater and a pair of black jeans. He got dressed and grabbed one of his snapbacks. He looked at the full sized mirror that Doyoung had hung up in the back. He looked and felt very warm. This was a perfect autumn outfit, nothing bad could happen in this outfit. He smiled a little before walking back inside the room. He checked the time it was only 7:53, he still had plenty time to grab some breakfast before his class. Taeyong went and grabbed his books on his desk and placed them in his bag along with his laptop and charger. Today the class was only going to watch a movie, so he only had to look like he was being productive. Really he’d planned on playing Agar.io on his laptop the entire two-hour class period. Then he’d run to the bus stop and wait for Ten to get out of his class.  
    Today was going to be a good day. Taeyong slung his backpack over his shoulder, he walked out of his dorm and locked the door. He then walked down the hall, dodging a very wet and too naked Johnny who was running out from the shower hall to his room. He wasn’t naked, but he only had his towel wrapped around his waist. That was too naked for Taeyong. He waved at his friend before moving faster down the hall, not wanting to bump into anyone else that wet and naked. It was honestly too early for that.  
    Taeyong pushed the door to the front lounge open. The mid-fall wind hit him in the face so quickly he nearly took a big step back all the way to his bed. He let out a sigh and braved a step forward out into the cold. The sky was a bit murky with only faded colors of gray and white.  
    _Looks like it might rain. Shit, I don’t have an umbrella. Listen here sky you better not even think about raining today._  
    Taeyong walked on but with hurried steps, he didn’t want to get caught in the rain. The cafeteria suddenly seemed too far but his stomach protests very loudly against the idea of no breakfast. So he stepped it up to a quick jog much like the other students around him who feared the incoming rain. It didn’t take that long for him to reach the cafeteria and he was still dry. He scurried off to the food where it was much warmer. He glanced around at what was available this morning. There was the cereal bar that was always open, the waffle maker was out today and the omelet bar was open as well. The omelet line was long, and so was the waffle one. Everyone seemed to want a warm and delicious breakfast today.  
    He checked the time on his phone it was 8:11 am. He still had a good amount of time but he decided on the quick breakfast. He didn’t want to press his luck and end up late because of waffles. Again. He wasn’t sure if he’d professor appreciate that much. So he went to the cereal bar and grabbed a bowl. He poured himself some frosted flakes and grabbed the milk. He quickly paid for his cereal and wasted no time to eat it. He didn’t want to end up with milky mush for breakfast.  
    Taeyong slurped the rest of the milk and few stray flakes before he passed by the dish are and left his bowl and spoon there as neatly as he could. Then get pushed the door and walked outside, the air was still very chilly. Taeyong wished he would’ve grabbed one of his scarves or something and thought about running back to his dorm. But now he didn’t have time for that so instead he ran towards the building where his class was.  
    He made it with about five minutes to spare before the class began. He slithered towards his seat in the back and propped his laptop up on his desk. It seemed like it’d be a small class today he noticed as he glanced around. Movie days in classes were usually like that. He turned his laptop on and didn’t waste any more time getting on Agar.io. He was going to beat his last score.

     Taeyong was on a roll. He had played a for a straight ten-minute game without being absorbed by anyone else. The movie was still rolling, and the professor was doing something but it didn’t concern Taeyong at all. All he cared about was getting the hell away from the Pikachu ball before it tried to absorb him. He was one of the bigger balls in this round but it didn’t mean he was invincible. His little ruby ball trudged through the screen very slowly, swallowing up all the lesser circles while Pikachu was on his tail equally as slow. The class would be over in a few minutes he had been playing for two hours straight. He’d call it a productive class since he beat his high score twice.  
      _Screw you Pikachu. I will get your ass one day._  
     He glared at the screen after he was finally absorbed. It took a lot for him not to want to hurl his laptop to the front of the room. But he figured neither he or the professor would a appreciate that. Instead, he shut his laptop off and-and placed it back in his bag once he realized all the students were doing the same. The class was over, now he had to go meet up with Ten. He smiled a little while he pulled his back over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom without looking at the professor. Taeyong had a theory that if you looked at them after spending a class doing nothing but playing a game about circles they’d smell your guilt. So he quickly got out and pretended like he did nothing of the sort.

     Taeyong felt the small droplets of water as they descended from the angry clouds and onto his face after he took one step out of the building. His lips formed into a tight frown, now he had to run.  
     I hate running. I hate rain. Rain, rain go away come again only when I’m inside and have no plans on leaving my beautiful bed. Or at least have an umbrella.  
But Taeyong ran. He can because Ten’s class was over, the bus would be there soon and they didn’t have that much time before practice. SO he ran with all that he had. Which honestly wasn’t much. If Taeyong’s body wasn’t more legs than anything else he wasn’t sure where he’d be in life. From the quad to the bus stop by the main parking lot it wasn’t a long way. He could make it in time for the bus. Taeyong just wished that that rain didn’t have to pour right through his jumper and jeans.  
    He made it to the bus stop with minutes to spare. He huddled himself under the small roof above the bunch to shield himself away from the downpour. The rain was relentless, and he began to wonder if he should brave the trip to the store at all. But he knew his friends were looking forward to the home cook meal. And he wouldn’t be able to stand the disappointed look on their faces when they’d have to endure another meal at the cafeteria. He’d be fine, he nodded to himself. A little rain was not a big deal.  
    _I should tell Ten to stay, though, he doesn’t need to get soaked too._  
    Taeyong went fishing his phone out his pocket when he felt a hand nudge at his shoulder. When he looked up, Ten was there with his shining smile. It wasn’t really raining anymore. Not when Taeyong was facing this smile. Sometimes he forgot just how radiant Ten’s smile was. He took in a small breath because he could’ve sworn it was stolen from his lungs in that moment.  
    “So you didn’t bring an umbrella either? You're supposed to be the responsible one,” Ten asked with his grin. He was in a dark hoodie, the hood nearly covered his eyes. It was soaked through too, just like Taeyong’s jumper and jeans. Taeyong frowned at that, he should’ve called his friend sooner.  
    “Nope. Guess we’re both screwed,” Taeyong chuckled. He held his phone tightly. He was supposed to the responsible one. They were the same age but there was also this thing between them. Taeyong took care of Ten always, it just came naturally to him. It might’ve been because when he first met Ten we was so lost, so in need of help that Taeyong took it upon himself to be the one to help him when others couldn’t or wouldn’t. He should’ve brought an umbrella. He coughed awkwardly, his stomach twisted tightly so tightly it felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like it.  
    “Um, you can go back to your room if you want since it’s raining so hard. I can do the shipping myself,” Taeyong said and Ten’s smiled like sour like. He frowned at his friend.  
    “You asked me to go with you, now you’re telling me not to go? Weirdo,” Ten grumbled and gave Taeyong’s arm a small shove. Taeyong shrugged and looked passed Ten. He acted like he was looking for the bus that should have been there already.  
    “Yeah but I didn’t know it was going to raining like this. What if you get sick? Then I’d have to nurse you back to health and just thinking about it I know it’d be a pain.” Taeyong said as he tried to act super casual about it. Ten scoffed in disbelief at his friend. Taeyong saw the bus, it was rolling its way up the street. It would be in front of them in less than two minutes.  
    “If anyone is going to get sick it's you. Look at your sweater and pants,” Ten pointed out while he jabbed his finger into Taeyong’s stomach. Taeyong grunted slightly and looked at him with a glower of his own.  
    “You’re just as wet,” Taeyong pointed out, and jabbed his finger into Ten’s shoulder. Ten glanced down at his shoulder as if he just know noticed how wet from the rain his hoodie was. Taeyong wanted to shake him a little and send him back to the dorm. Maybe order him to go take a nap after having a cup of tea to warm up.  
    “So? My immune system is strong. Can you say the same thing, old man?” Ten asked and Taeyong bared his teeth slightly with a small annoyed growl. Sometimes he really hated how stubborn Ten could be. He didn’t even dare to acknowledge the way Ten’s tone changed. Ten’s voice normally so soft and little high pitched, reached a lower octave that Taeyong rarely heard. When he heard it Taeyong fought so his body wouldn’t react. It did not send a shiver down his back. No that was the rain, the rain that soaked his jumper and now made him feel cold.  
His lips parted to fire back something back, but the words fell like puffs of air on his lips. Ten had grabbed his hand. Taeyong’s mind couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
     Ten held Taeyong’s hand and pulled him to the bus once it stopped in front of them. They flashed their passes over the sensor. Taeyong tried to walk quickly t o an available seat before the bus could roar up again but it did and he lost his footing. He teetered back but was held by Ten’s hand who pulled him back. His chest bumped against Ten’s back and Taeyong really couldn’t think now. He lost the argument, Ten was going with him the grocery store.  
     They found a pair of seats by the window empty and quickly sat down before the bus went over something and they’d both end up on the disgusting ground. Ten hadn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand until they were both sat down. Taeyong’s hand was wet and clammy. He blamed the rain.  
     The bus chugged along the rainy streets at its own pace. He just seemed slow to Taeyong who still was trying to remember how to function. The bus was quiet, there weren’t that many passengers, maybe cause it was it was still early in the day. Taeyong couldn’t help but slowly zone out as he stared out of the window.  
    “How was class?” Ten asked out of nowhere. His voice made Taeyong jump a little. He blinked a few times before he answered.  
    “I beat my high score on Agra.io twice,” he grinned proudly. Ten laughed and he couldn’t help but laugh too. It was too infectious, but he hid half of his behind his hand and looked down as he laughed shyly. He felt the eyes of the other passengers on them, he didn’t want to disturb them so he tried to quickly quiet his laughter away.  
     But Ten laughed without shame, he didn’t try to hide away his smile.He smiled to the world.  
     Taeyong always admired that about his best friend. He wished he could smile and laugh like that more. Bravely, shamelessly, brightly. It was beautiful to watch. He wondered what it felt like to smile like every single time. But he got so caught up in Ten’s smile he didn’t realize the other walking again. Taeyong hadn’t heard a thing he had said. He stared at his friend with wide and very confused eyes. He was too busy having an internal battle with his instincts to curl up behind hands because he could feel himself blushing to give anything that was remotely an answer.  
    “What are you staring at?” he asked and Taeyong couldn’t even dream of being daring enough to give him an honest answer. So instead, of course, he came up with the first awkward lie that came to his awkward brain.  
      _He’d never shut up about it if I ever told him._  
    “You got something on your face,” he said before he roughly brushed his hand over Ten’s face. He didn’t even attempt to actually try to act as he was taking something off of Ten’s face. No, if there had been something there Taeyong only rubbed it around his face probably. Ten whined at the action, he pushed away at Taeyong’s hand. His lips pursed out while he stared at his friend with furrowed brows.  
    “You’re so weird today? What's up with you? Did you eat an omelet from the cafeteria? I heard the cheese they used went bad today.” He shuddered while he thought about passed cheese. Ten shifted about in his seat as he tried to get comfortable. Ten shoulders were pressed against Taeyong’s shoulder. He pretended like the droplets of rain that ran down the window pane were far more interesting than his friend. Because Ten’s shoulder wasn’t warm against his cold one. Because Ten was his friend and it wasn’t a big deal.  
    _Real friends have no personal space._  
    “I’m not being weird. No I didn’t have the omelet, thank God,” he mumbled softly, and he didn’t look away from the window. His face felt hot, and he didn’t want Ten to say anything about it. He honestly wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
     Ten sighed as he peered at his friend, he sure acting strange for no reason. Then something came to him, he knew one sure-fire way of how he could cheer Taeyong up. Ten got his phone out and began untangling his headphones. Once he was finished he placed one in Taeyong’s ear with a smile.  
     Taeyong jumped a lightly when he felt Ten’s fingers by his ear, the bud pressed against it. He turned to his friend with slightly wide eyes that flickered between him and the phone.  
     “I was listening to this song last night before I fell asleep. I thought you’d like it too,” he said with a smile he hit play.  
      Taeyong violently ignored the way his chest swelled up when the song began to play.

_Love-love the stars_  
_Love-love the moon_  
_Nothing’s really different_  
_It’s the same air_  
_It’s the same bed_  
_Looking at the same ceiling_  
_Why do I feel so empty_  
_For no reason at all_  
_It’s been a few hours_  
_Since I’ve been spacing out_

      The song began with the soft tinkling tune, and slowly began to pick up with the singer’s voice. But it was still a soft smooth beat, it felt right for the day. How the rain still fell against the window. How Taeyong strangely couldn’t help feel something inside him be tugged at with each lyric that followed. The song was right for him, Ten knew it. Of course, he would. He looked up at his friend with a smile, only to be met with one.  
    “You like it right?” he asked. He grinned so widely, Taeyong wondered if his mouth ever hurt from smiling so widely. So beautifully.  
    “Yeah I do, what’s it called?” he asked and began humming along with the song. Ten chuckled softly. He knew music was the one thing that would always make Taeyong feel better, he knew it because he was the same way.  
    Taeyong read ‘D (Half Moon)’ by Dean on the phone screen as he peered over it. The song was nearly over but Taeyong didn’t want it to be over. He didn’t want to the song to end and he didn’t want the moment to end either so he reached out and hit the reply button before the song could change. Ten saw this and laughed softly. He leaned slightly to the side, his head rested against Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong didn’t say anything because just like the song, it felt right.  
   Ten glanced down at his phone and tapped at the little arrows that made so the song stayed on loop. He smiled just a little and closed his eyes while his head rested on Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong looked down at his friend and smiled. Every part of him blushed and gushed within him with warmth and he liked it. For just a moment he let himself like it, he let the song play again and again. As long as the song played he’d let himself like the feeling even for just a few short moments.

      Taeyong had to fight not to fall asleep. Every part of him wanted to so badly close his eyes for just a moment. But he knew if he closed his eyes for longer than a second then he’d fall asleep. He couldn’t help it, though. Not when Ten laid beside him, his head against his shoulder and side so close to his own. He was a personalized heater, and his warmth was lulled Taeyong to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, if he slept then they’d miss their stop and it was coming up.  
     Ten’s cheek was soft against his arm, so soft and warm. It drove Taeyong mad. He stared ahead while he counted each stop the bus passed by in his head. The grocery was only this far from the campus because it wasn’t just any grocery store. No, they were headed to the nice side of town because that was where ‘Whole Foods’ was located. Where everything was organically over priced.  
     There were very few things Taeyong splurged on in life. One on chew today and treats for his sweet Ruby. Two Febreze, when a new scent was out Taeyong needed it. And three natural and organic ingredients for meals that he cooked for his lovely hungry friends.  
     One of those lovely friends of his had been drooling on his already damp shoulder for the past few stops. Taeyong grimaced as he stole a glance down at Ten who was still comfortable using him as a pillow.  
      _He does look cute like this when he’s sleeping. All peaceful and quiet. Minus the drool._  
     Taeyong knew he should have woken Ten up. They were getting closer and closer to their stop. If he waited until the last moment then Ten would be too groggy to get up and they could miss their stop. It’d take at least another fifteen minutes to get to the next stop and walk to the store. They just didn’t have that time to spare if they wanted to get lunch at some point. Taeyong did not want them to go to practice without having eaten lunch. He was not a fan of dancing until they dropped and Jimin having to call 911.  
      _He looks cute…_  
     Taeyong didn’t know what his hand was doing. Honestly, it seemed a mind of its own as it took his phone out of his pocket. Then unlocked it and pressed on the camera.     Then the strange little bastard did the weirdest thing, Taeyong screamed at it in his head but couldn’t stop it from snapping the picture. He took a picture of sleeping Ten, still drooling a little. Taeyong hadn’t been smiling when he caught the perfectly candid photo of his best friend. Nope, he just tucked his phone away and began to shake Ten awake.  
     “Ten. Ten get up we’re almost there.”  
     “Ten,” Taeyong repeated his name over again and again. He shook Ten just a bit harder and gave his cheek a couple of pokes. But Ten showed no signs of awakening besides a few grumbles here and there. Taeyong side and looked up and the grimy bus ceiling.  
How did someone even get gum up there?  
Taeyong were now three stops away from their own. They’d had to get ready for it. To be ready to get up quickly before the bus kept going, with them still in it.  
   “Ten Chittaphon if you don’t get up right now you will not get seconds at dinner. I’ll give them all to Jaehyun and Yuta.” Taeyong whispered into Ten’s ear, his lips brushed against Ten’s ear lobe. The touch was the like a hard electric spark that made Taeyong want to pull back, but also not moves at all. His voice had also been serious and the threat way very real, he wanted it to be real. He had even used Ten’s full name, though he hadn’t been too sure about his pronunciation. Then he saw Ten smile, his eyes were still closed.  
     Taeyong wondered if it was possible to have the wind knocked out of you twice in a row.  
    “That tickles Tae,” Ten mumbled, sleepiness still there in his voice. The smile was still on his lips too. He started to open his eyes too. Ten stared ahead for a moment before he looked up at Taeyong. His lips still pulled into a lazy smile, his cheeks still rested against his shoulder. Taeyong stared at him. All with his wide eyes, that couldn’t seem to stare enough at his friend.  
     “Are we there yet?” he asked and began to lift his head. Taeyong moved, his face was just so very close. Ten’s chin bumped into Taeyong’s as he tried to move away. Their lips weren’t close enough to actually touch. But they had been close, so close and Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about it. If Ten had moved any closer, just a little forward their lips would have brushed. And Taeyong would’ve had to jump off the bus. He was still wondering if that was a good idea, but he couldn’t really think at the moment. Not with the symphony his heart was playing in his chest.  
      _Stop it. It was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._  
     “Your chin lately has been out to get me. Have I offended it?” Ten asked. He chuckled to himself and Taeyong’s mouth cracked into an almost grin. Almost. He looked away, the force he used to turn his head was so great he nearly got whiplash. They were two bus stops away now.  
     “Did you really mean that about the seconds?” Ten asked. Taeyong didn’t have to look to know that Ten’s lips were jutted out into a pout. He just knew it. That's why the threat had been real, really empty. It was just something knew would get Ten to finally wake up. Taeyong could never honestly go on with the threat. Because he knew that he’d honestly give Ten anything and everything in the world if he asked.  
     “No, I didn’t mean it. It was the only way I could get you to wake up. Your number one motivation for anything is food.” Taeyong said, and Ten gave him a funny look. A look that said that wasn’t true.  
     “There are a million ways you could’ve woken me up without threatening my dinner,” Ten said. His eyes were on Taeyong and Taeyong’s eyes were on the door. Their stop had finally arrived. He got up and Ten followed after him. He took hold of Taeyong’s hand.  
      Taeyong wanted to look back at him and ask him why? Why did he grab his hand? Why did he always have to grab his hand? If he pulled his hand away he wondered for a moment what would happen? If he just walked ahead of him fast, so fast.  
      _Would he take back like he always would?_  
     But if he allowed himself to be honest for those few seconds while they were walking down the bus aisle to the door. He didn’t want to let. He wanted to hold on tighter.  
They got off the bus. The store was only half a block away. The rain had stopped briefly. Ten was still holding Taeyong’s hand.  
    “We gotta hurry if you want to grab lunch before he heads back to campus for practice,” Taeyong said. He disentangled their fingers and walked on. His hands went for his backpack strap and held onto it tight. He ignored what his hand wanted, what he wanted and he wouldn’t spare Ten a glance as he walked on quietly.  
    Ten stared at his friend for a moment, his hand still felt tingly. As if snakes of electricity still ran over each line of his palm. He didn’t say anything. He only took strides forward towards his friend. Quietly, he balled his fist tightly and stuffed into his sweatshirt pocket.  
   “English went well today,” Ten said, the silence wasn’t exactly broken. More like a crack was made, and hundreds of tiny ones followed because Taeyong couldn’t answer back immediately like he should have been able to. He cursed at himself for not asking earlier. Of course, he’d want to know how the class went. He only spent all of yesterday reading that stupid epic poem to him. He cleared his throat in his best “I’m not being awkward right now” way.  
   “That's great, I’m glad ...when do you need to read the next half?” Taeyong asked. His tone held some wariness to it. It's not that he didn’t want to, but something felt wrong and he wasn’t sure if spending more time alone with Ten would make it worse or not.  
    “Friday, you have Thursday afternoon free right? Could you please read to me again? Please, Tae, I’ll buy dinner that night,” Ten begged, whined and then cooed as he tried to bribe his friend. He even wiggled his eyebrows in an oddly suggestively goofy way. Only because he knew whenever he did it Taeyong would smile. He wanted to see him smile.  
   “Okay, okay. I want sushi, though, from Broad Ave too so you better not forget your wallet in the washer something dumb again,” Taeyong gave in and he smiled. He covered his smile with his hand and chuckled. There was this rush inside him, and the sound of waves crashing on the shore sang in his ears. He didn’t even last for a few seconds. He broke so easily for him and he didn’t regret it.  
    Ten smiled, so widely and so brightly. He extended his arm out towards Taeyong and his hand grabbed hold of his side.He pulled him in right to his chest. Their cheeks were squished together, and Ten only held on tighter. Taeyong stayed frozen in his hold, his lips just barely parted with a small gasp. For the first time ever he wondered if Ten could feel just hot his face was then. Or if he could hear his heart beating so loudly, or feel it against their skin that was still pressed so closely, so tightly. His skin was so hot, he began to sweat. His hands shook at his sides. One of them was flat against Ten’s stomach. He could feel how warm Ten’s skin was and he wanted to just cry out.  
    _Please stop. Let go. Let go. Let go._  
    Taeyong quickly tore himself away from his friend’s embrace.  
    “Come on, we don’t have time for this,” Taeyong said, the words tasted as bitter as they felt. The store came into view. He walked on and didn’t look back. He forced every muscle in him to look straight ahead because if he looked back he’d break again and if he broke again. Then he’d say it out loud, he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that.  
     Ten smiled after Taeyong ripped himself away from his hold. His lips trembled just the tiniest bit as he smiled like always did and he walked a little faster. The faster they got to the store then the better.  
     Another five minutes of walking and they had finally reached the store. Taeyong let out a breath he hadn’t realize he had been holding in, he even heard the strange little whine that came from him. He also felt Ten’s eyes on him, he had heard him. He always heard him.  
    “Are you okay?” Ten asked, his hand went to the small of Taeyong’s back. It was so natural for him, so natural to touch Taeyong so warmly. But it felt a lot like a bucket of ice water being thrown over Taeyong’s head. His limb held still at his sides for another infinite moment. Somehow he was able to nod his head.  
      _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._  
    “Yeah, um...fine,” he muttered and went to grab one of the carts. He was at the door of the inside of the store but he had to stop first to take one of the sanitary wipes to clean the handle and front basket off. Then, of course, his hand. It was just something he had to do. Ten was by at his side and just cracked a small grin at him before he nudged him inside the store.  
    “Hey come on we gotta hurry like you said,” he hummed by Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong’s hand shot right up to his ear and held it.  
     Then buzz that licked the skin near his ear and that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he rubbed at it. It was like bee was right by his ear, his nerves shook with him as it kept buzzing. The song of the waves came back to his head, and everything just felt so hot.  
      _Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it._  
     Ten had already stepped inside of the store and was standing by the tomato stand that was just by the entrance. Taeyong was still at the door, the chorus of waves still in his head. His heart began to sing alongside it.  
      _I need to stop. Stop, Stop, Stop._  
     His fingers wrapped around the cart’s handle so tightly his knuckles paled. But he pushed the cart through the door and inside the store at last. He made his way towards the tomato stand.  
      _I just need them for the sauce._  
      He stood by the tomatoes and only stole a single glance at Ten who somehow had already wandered off to the grape stand. He’d already lost interest in their initial mission.       Taeyong couldn’t help but scoff softly to himself because of course Ten would. He was Taeyong’s Ten and he didn’t expect anything less or more from him.  
      _Wait, he’s not my Ten. He’s just Ten. He’s always been like this. Damn it I just need some tomatoes._  
      Taeyong sighed and looked down at the bright red tomatoes and studied the, He was in search of the freshest ones for the sauce. He hadn’t thought that he had been standing there for very long. But Ten at one point walked back to him with a bag grapes, while also sneakily eating a few as he watched Taeyong.  
      “I don’t think you can win this one Tae, tomatoes don’t have eyes so that makes a staring contest a little hard,” Ten said and placed the bag of grapes on the seat of the basket. He took one thought and then held it to Taeyong’s bottom lip. He smiled a little more and held back a laugh while he plopped the little grape inside Taeyong’s gaping mouth.  
      “Eat, you’re kind of grumpy. I think you need an early lunch or at least a snack. You’re so scary when you’re grumpy, I like it when you smile more. You have a pretty smile,” Ten said, and his voice was so soft as he spoke but he was serious as he stared at Taeyong. Then he looked down bashfully before he pushed the cart away from Taeyong.  
Taeyong wondered two things. One, if it were legal for any human to possess the power to immobilize another human being so many times in just one day. And two if he was a red as the tomatoes he stood by as he felt in the moment.  
       Taeyong only took another few minutes to pick the right tomatoes and bag them. He followed Ten who had pushed the cart towards a stand that was giving out free samples of something that smelled incredible. The scent of perfectly grilled fish and lemon wafted into Taeyong’s nose. It made his mouth water. This helped him remember why exactly he loved Whole Foods so much.  
      “No, Ten we have to get everything,” Taeyong tried to steer the car back to the produce but his stomach wailed violently in protest.  
        _Okay so I am hungry, and the itty bitty grape did not help. It only awakens the beast within._  
      “See you are hungry, come on we’ll just try it and then we’ll get everything quickly. Besides, can you smell how good this smell? We have to try it Tae, think of it as food adventure that you more than likely won’t end up sick from like last time from the food truck on Smith street.” Ten said and smiled as he walked closer. The memory of the food truck on Smith did not make his stomach any happier, it only cried out for food, good food even more. So he inched closer to the stand alongside Ten. He reached out shyly and took one of the small plates with the sample on it. He gave the employee that was working the stand an awkward smile as if to say ‘Thanks’ and then stuffed the small pieced of fish in his mouth.  
      He had to suppress every instinct in his body that told him to groan in the most grossly sexual way ever in front of everyone. In front of Ten too. He really didn’t want to get kicked out of Whole Foods because he moaned over amazingly grilled lemon buttered fish.  
     “Good right? Tae do you think you could make something like this?” Ten asked. All while he eyed a possible second free sample a little too obviously. Taeyong’s stomach continued to beg for seconds too so he couldn’t really blame him. He stared at the fish for a moment and then nodded his head a bit.  
      _It tastes really good but seems pretty simple. I could probably make this next week. I still have enough for more groceries until the end of the month. Get paid in two weeks…_  
     “Yeah I can make it next time,” he smiled slightly as he thought about cooking for his friends again.  
     “Really? I can’t wait then.” Ten smiled but then a flattened just a bit and he glanced up at Taeyong.  
     “Wait are you sure? I know your work study just started not too long ago. You know the next groceries are on me,” Ten said. Taeyong frowned, for multiple reasons. For one, he didn’t want Ten to feel obligated to do anything like buying groceries. Taeyong liked to cook, he wanted to cook so if he needed to buy some groceries then he would do it.   Even if Ten wanted to fish, it didn’t matter he’d buy the fish. He would buy enough fish for the others too.  
      Also, he had not realized that in his blur of thoughts about cooking he had not noticed that both his hands and Ten’s held the handle of the cart together.  
They were so close to each again. Taeyong couldn’t even try to count how many times they were too close together just in the few hours that had just passed. Taeyong felt himself get choked up all over again.  
     “So how is working at the library anyway? You work tomorrow and Wednesday huh? Sorry I haven’t asked sooner but you know with dance practice and classes everything's sort has been a blur you know?” Then asked, his eyes glanced at Taeyong. Taeyong’s mouth had parted to say something. Anything really, but nothing had come out other than a puff of dry air. Ten pushed the cart back towards the produce and their shoulders were pressed together. So were their hands. Taeyong knew a lot about how it felt to be in a blur. But at the same time, everything is so clear.  
      _Say something. Anything you idiot._  
      “I think the library is haunted,” Taeyong blurted out. Ten turned his head in towards Taeyong’s direction. His face was even close now. His lips were so close to his skin. It ached for Taeyong just how close they were. Again.  
        _Again, again, again._  
      “Really? Did you see something? I thought I’d hear about that at least from Doyoung. He still never gets tired of telling about that time you guys came home with me and you were scared at night. How you kept calling for him in the shower,” Ten smirked just the tiniest bit and it was just about enough that it made Taeyong wanted to self-combust right there by the bananas.  
      “You’re okay working there right? If it really haunted I mean. What if you have to work late? The ghosts might you~” Ten cooed and wiggled his fingers for effect as he teased his friend. Taeyong wanted to shout at him about how he wasn’t still afraid of ghosts. That he’d out grown that after turning 18 years old. He wanted to push Ten to side maybe into the display of oranges. Then take the cart, grab all the ingredients on his own before he hopped on the next bus and got back to his dorm. Because he just needed a minute. One minute to be able to think, breathe and just not feel something over Ten.  
      But he couldn’t and he wouldn’t do of any of that.  
      His mind just went back to the night at work not too long ago. He had only said that the library could be haunted because of the incident and that he mentioned it. His brain wouldn’t stop picking at the memory. He had only picked the job at the library over the one at the cafeteria for very obvious reasons. He started only two weeks ago, and everything had seems fine. Until the first night, he had to work a later shift. The library didn’t close too late during the week. It only stayed open until 9:30 and Taeyong had been fine with that. As the hours wined down the number of students did too. He spent most of his time between one of the reference desks and sorting books back into their proper shelves. It was simple enough, and it gave Taeyong time to work on his homework as well. The clock read 9:25 pm and it was time to start closing up. One of the senior librarians asked him to go check the floors to make sure everyone left. He went without complaint. The first floor was easy enough, and so was the second. The students would quickly gather their things and then scamper off and out into the night. Then came the third floor. The third floor had a bit of reputation for being just a little creepy. Most rational people argued that it was just because it was the silent study area, the silence made it seem creepy.  
     Taeyong liked to pretend he was one of those rational people. But really as he walked through the shelves to make sure he hit every table where a possible student was his stomach was knotted so tightly. His skin was lined with goosebumps and his eyes warily flickered from right to left and over his shoulder constantly. There had only been a couple of students, and the left just a quick as the others. Taeyong was ready to head back up the stairs when he heard what was unmistakably footsteps right behind him. His limbs froze so tightly and numbly to his sides and his eyes widen as he stared ahead. Fear taken its tight hold on him before he heard another step and could bear it no longer before he rushed up the stairs, fear to push him to run faster and faster until he was back on the first floor. There he felt safe again seeing the familiar faces of the librarians and other work study students. He didn’t waste any more time and gathered up his things before he ran out and back to his dorm.  
That night something else happened that he would never speak of out loud to anyone, even Ten. He had been so scared when he got back to his dorm he asked Doyoung to sleep with him in his bed. Doyoung only agreed after a lot of whining and some bribery. After that Taeyong luckily had had early shifts all on the first floor. He shivered slightly at the memory, he didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t help it there while he stood beside Ten. His skin chilled as he thought about it. He tried so hard to push the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t need to get scared of a possible ghost right there in the middle of Whole Foods. It wasn’t like the fish the just sampled was haunting the produce aisle.  
      Ten had noticed the way Taeyong’s body had shivered against his shoulder. While Taeyong was usually good at how he schooled his features into a stoic wall of no feelings, Ten had become an expert at seeing beyond that wall. He saw the small bits of fear the flickered in his big shimmering brown eyes.  
     “Whenever you have to work late let me know I’ll stay there with you,” Ten said. It wasn’t a suggestion or even a question. He wanted to be there and stay with Taeyong.  
      _Why does he have to be like this? Why does he have to be so perfect?_  
      Taeyong could only nod his head, his eyes cat down because he honestly couldn’t remember when Ten had become his caretaker. That was his job. He took care of Ten and everyone else. He would always take care of them.  
     “Thanks, um let's uh finish up the shopping. Then we’ll get some pizza for the lunch before the bus gets here,” Taeyong mumbles. He didn’t want to talk about ghosts, work ot anything. He just wanted to fish the shopping and get back to his dorm.  
      “Pizza? Oh, I’m suddenly feeling a little extra motivated. I bet I can get the rest of the ingredients for the sauce in like two minutes tops,” Ten said, the challenge in his tone was very real. Taeyong wanted to laugh, he couldn’t believe how Ten could go from so serious and then back to the kid he always was in less than two minutes.  
      “Do you even know what you need?” Taeyong asked and leaned against the cart. This was his Ten, his muscles for the first time since they had got off the bus visibly relaxed. Ten nodded his head very confidently for about three seconds before he thought for a moment and then shook his head very quickly. He looked at Taeyong and laughed. Taeyong’s eyes met Ten’s and he fought as he held back the laugh that shook in his own chest. But his lips failed him and they cracked wide open into a smile.  
      “Okay so I don’t know what we need but tell me what the rest of ingredients are and I’ll get them. If I get back to the cart in two minutes then you have to buy me dessert too.” Ten raised one of his brows along with the stakes of his little bet. Taeyong rolled his eyes but grinned more so to himself. He glanced at the largely spread out produce area and then back at Ten. His grin couldn’t help but gain just the tiniest bit of confidence.  
      “Fine. Here is what we need; green pepper, onions, garlic cloves, bay leaves, and another bag of grapes since you’ve eaten half the bag already.” Taeyong listed while he took out his phone. He got the timer set and showed it to Ten. The screen read ‘2:00’ minutes ready to be counted down. He smiled at his friend, he was already set and ready to run.  
     “Well okay good luck, go.” Taeyong tapped the timer. It began to count down so quickly and Ten ran off towards the green peppers first.  
     “You didn’t tell me how many we needed!” he shouted from across the produce aisle once he reached them. He stared at all the greenery with wide and confused eyes, turned so quick and hard back to Taeyong with such urgency. He then tried to grab one of the plastic bags and wasted a few precious seconds while he struggled to open the bag.  
      Taeyong watched by the fresh all natural juices with the car very amused. He snacked on a few grapes while he laughed to himself as he watched the spectacle.  
     “Three, we need three no wait four actually,” Taeyong called out and chuckled and checked his phone. He was already down to less than a minute and a half. Ten was still stuffing peppers into the tricky bag.  
     “Onions.” He yelled while he ran to the onions.  
      “Just two.”  
      Taeyong had noticed the other people had taken notice of Ten. It wasn’t hard when he ran around the produce and shouted back to his friend. Ten grabbed the onions and then the garlic cloves. He had everything except the bay leaves which he figured would be the spice section not in the produce so he didn’t bother with them.  
      He ran back to Taeyong and the cart. He leaned over the cart out of breath and placed the ingredients. He forgot about the grapes.  
     “So do I win?” Ten looked up at Taeyong tiredly but with a smile.  
     “Yeah, so what dessert do you want?” Taeyong asked and tucked the phone away. Ten smiled even brighter and wider. Then he let out a breath as he thought about it.  
     “Cookies. I want to make them with you, though...before practice starts.” Ten’s lips curved into an impossibly bigger smile. Taeyong stared and blinked a few times as he stared at him. He thought about it. Well, he didn’t really have to think about it. Taeyong loved cookies, especially cookie dough. What did have to think about was if they’d have enough time to actually make them before practice or not. The bus would be back at 3:15, and it was only 12:57pm. Practice today stared at 6:45. They had just enough time if they made it on time to the right bus.  
     “Cookies it is, but come on this not everything we need and I don’t think you want to run around again.” Taeyong gave the cart a gentle push and Ten groaned in agreement.Ten pulled himself up from the cart and stretched his limbs before he began to climb inside of the cart.  
     “T-Ten! No, you can’t-”  
     “What? I’m tired~ push me Tae please?” Ten whined once he was fully seated in the cart. He laid the bagged ingredients on his lap and then tilted his head back and gave Taeyong a smile. The smile was upside down but it was still as lovely as every smile Ten had ever given him. Taeyong stared down at him in disbelief. He scoffed before he pushed the cart towards the spices. Ten cheered in the cart happily, he waved his arms around while Taeyong held back a laugh that desperately wanted to escape. But he couldn’t because then he’d be giving too much he thought. He couldn’t give more because he was afraid that if he continued to give and give then he’d never stop.  
     He needed to stop before it was too late.  
    “Okay, so we need thyme.” Taeyong’s eyes scanned over the rows of infinite spoces. His nose tickling at the overpowering scents of pepper and paprika together along with so many others.  
     Taeyong’s lips pursed out and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus. He ran the list over his head multiple times. He knew the list of the ingredients by memory. This was not the first time he’d be making spaghetti and meatball dinner with a sauce made from scratch. His eyes blurred over the labels for a moment as he begun to get lost in his thoughts over different dinners he’d made spaghetti in.  
    “Thyme, oregano, basil and bay leaves...okay spices are covered,” he said. He managed to snap out of his daze and snatch up the remaining spices. He handed the spices to Ten to hold. Each one was in a small glass bottle he really didn’t want any of them to fall and break. At $4.99 a piece he hoped that each of them would last him until the end of the year.  
     Ten held each spice in his hands as he read over the labels and then glanced back at the row from where Taeyong had grabbed them.  
    “$4.99 for thyme? I don’t even know what thyme is but it better taste good. Are you sure you don’t want to split the costs?” Ten asked. Taeyong bristled at the question. He knew Ten was just being nice and thoughtful but he didn’t need any help. He glowered down at Ten, his eyes dark and crackling with a fire that said ‘Do not tempt with me’. Ten looked up because he felt the glare. He felt it on his skin, the way it prickled with the sensation of heat crawling against it. He looked up and immediately closed his mouth before it got him in any sort of trouble.  
    “I’ve got it Ten, you don’t need to worry about it. Besides next time I won’t be buying next dinner is on you.” Taeyong pushed the cart of the spice aisle and towards the past. Ten only chuckled and nodded his head.  
     They went towards the pasta aisle. But their venture did not go unnoticed by the other shoppers. Taeyong had noticed this and couldn’t help but shrink just a little under they judging gazes. Of course, Ten being sitting inside the cart like a child even though he was a full sized boy had caught the attention of the other shopper around them.   Taeyong continued to ask Ten to get off, but he was having far too much fun being pushed around by his friend. Taeyong rolled his eyes and decided to drop it when one of the employees who has stacking cans of something approached them with a frown.  
    “I get you kids are having fun but this could be dangerous and we don’t want anyone to gets hurt.” The employee had explained and Ten had sadly had to climb out of the cart and walk like a big boy. The employee went back to their task and Taeyong pushed the cart quickly away in shame. Ten was too busy grumbling to have felt any shame at the moment.  
    “Danger? More like being a danger of having no fun,” Ten grumbled. Taeyong was finally relieved for more than one reason. The first one was that he didn’t have to push Ten around anymore, his muscles were beginning to grow tire of it.  
    "I told you not to climb into the cart but of course, you didn’t listen to me,” Taeyong chided as they reached the pasta aisle. Ten’s lips jutted out into a frown that more pouty than anything. Ten walked beside Taeyong, his hand held the handle lazily.  
   “There you do with your nagging again. I’m sorry for not listening but it was fun even for just a bit right?” Ten asked and turned towards Taeyong. Taeyong’s neck didn’t turn because if it did then he’d get two eye fills of too much. Too much bright brown eyes. Too much of tall handsome nose. Too much of soft warm cheeks. Too much of perfectly lined lips. Too much of those lips curved into a smile ready to form at any second.  
    _Too much, too much, too much. He’s too much for me._  
   “Fun? Pushing you around wasn’t any fun for me, of course, you had all the fun while I suffered.” Taeyong said with a laugh that felt so dry on his tongue.  
    They reached the pasta aisle. Ten was still at his side as if he belonged there. He never seemed to stray too far from that spot. Taeyong’s heart felt like it was walking a tightrope over a hundred meters sky high every time Ten was too close to his side.  
   “Um we need three...no four boxes of spaghetti can you grab them?” Taeyong asked. He needed Ten at least a couple hundred feet away from him. He needed a moment to breathe again. He almost missed Ten riding in the cart. At least then his labored breathing was caused by the pushing and not the faint touches of their hands on the handle bar.  
    _So pathetic. He’s not even holding your hand, he’s barely touching it. And everything hurts still when it's like this. Why does it have hurt so much?_  
Ten came back with arms filled with boxes of spaghetti. He let them fall into the cart as gentle as possible. Taeyong jerked the cart forward. He didn’t wait for Ten to join him at his side. He needed the tiny bit of distance. His lungs burned to breathe again. But the rest of him ached to be next to Ten again too.

     Taeyong and Ten found themselves in the freezer section of the store not very long after. The cart had just about everything they needed for the dinner. Taeyong had picked up ground beef for the meatballs. Now they just had to get the cookie dough for the dessert. Normally Ten knew that Taeyong would have preferred to have made the dough himself but they didn’t that sort of time today. They were already cutting it pretty close and neither of them wanted to be late for practice later that night.  
    “What kind do you you want Ten?” he asked. Taeyong’s eyes wandered over the different cookies doughs. Chocolate chip, peanut butter, pecan, sugar, snickerdoodle.  
    “Chocolate chip.” Ten opened the freezer door. The rush of cold air hit him and Taeyong a little harder that either of them expected. Though the freezer area always held its own chill to it no matter what neither of their sweaters had really dried off yet. Ten caught from the corner of his eye the way he shivered from the cool air. Ten wanted to him against him. He wanted to warm him up..  
     But Taeyong was a bit of a daze. He had begun to think that today maybe was not going to go as good as he first thought. He thought to himself that he should have taken the rain as a hint from the high heavens to stay have under the covers instead. Thats where it was always safe in his opinion.  
     Ten glanced at his friend. Something felt off. Something had been feeling odd since yesterday. Maybe even before that, Ten wasn’t sure. What he was sure about that this didn’t feel so right, and he didn’t want to feel this way when he was with Taeyong.  
    _Is it possible to miss someone who is only standing right now to you?_  
     He sighed to himself and left the tub of cookie dough to fall into the last empty spot in the cart. The thud was dull against the metal of the cart. It just barely penetrated through the silence him and his friend.  
    “Come on I’m just gonna grab some bread to go with the dinner then we’re done.”Taeyong trugged the cart on through the chilled aisle. His voice was void of anything that could be going on his pretty little head. Taeyong knew Ten didn’t like it when he was like this. Ten hated it. They were best friends, best friends were supposed to be able to tell what the other was thinking.  
     He just seems to very slowly be closing himself up. Like he was retreating back to the innermost corners of his shell and Ten hated it. He hated when Taeyong was like this. Taeyong was so much more than the shell he’d run and hide to when he was scared.  
      _What is he scared of right now? Was it cause we mentioned ghosts earlier? But he seemed fine after...something is wrong._  
     They stopped by the bakery and got a fresh loaf of Italian bread. Then they were off to grab their lunch from the pizzeria right in between the bakery and deli. After that, they were finally at the cashiers. The groceries were paid and bagged. They found an empty table and sat down.  
     Ten sat across from Taeyong. Something told him that this was as close as he could get right now and he didn’t want to push Taeyong. At least he didn’t want to do it yet.  
    “Taeyong are you okay?” Ten asked. He tread very carefully, his eyes glanced up from his slice of pepperoni back up to Taeyong. His face was so cold. His eyes so dark.  
     This wasn’t his Taeyong. This hurt a lot.  
     Taeyong’s eyes averted themselves from Ten after the question fell from his lips. Taeyong didn’t want to answer it because the truth was that he was not okay. Not okay at all. But he wasn’t going to tell Ten the truth. Somehow he knew Ten knew that. He just couldn’t do it. So he wouldn’t do it. Instead, he lied right through his teeth to his best friend.  
     “I’m fine, just tired. Not all of us got to nap on the bus you know. I thought you’d stop drooling after junior year.” Taeyong’s lips curved to a smirk and it grew dangerously wider when Ten sputtered back. Sometimes it was nice to not be the only one who always floundered around.  
     Taeyong glanced down at his phone after he let Ten get back to eating his pizza. He saw he had a text from Yuta. It read;  
_‘Can’t wait for tonight. As thanks for dinner I got someone I want to introduce you to I’ll tell you more about it tonight after dinner. XO’_  
     Taeyong read the over the message three times before his eyes cast an anxious glance to Ten. Ten was too busy having trouble with the hot melty cheese to pay him any more attention than he had already throughout the day. He looked back down to his phone and reread the message a fourth time. He just had to make sure that his ability to read had not just spontaneously failed him right then in that moment. His fingers held his found so tight, and his stomach knotted even more horribly tight. He left his pizza half uneaten, his saw felt dry against the roof of his mouth. He checked the time after he exited out of the message. It was already 2:30 pm. The bus would be there in 45 minutes but they had a bunch of groceries to carry. It was better to start walking sooner than later he thought.  
    “Hurry up Ten the bus will be here soon.” He got up and threw his trash away and then retrieved the cart. Ten let out multiple protest and whines at his friend. He stuffed the rest of the pizza into his mouth and then followed him out of the door after he tossed his garbage away.

 

     Ten decided that after today that he would save up every penny he got from today and onwards to his own car. He didn’t like using the bus with arms filled with groceries. It was just not a fun experience. What was even a less fun experience was lugging them all the from the bus stop to the dorms and then up to Taeyong’s room.  
     Ten planned savings arrangement for the future car in his head. He already had some money he had saved away for monthly expenses from his parents. He thought about setting some of aside to begin saving for the car. Because he needed a car. His eyes glanced to Taeyong as he helped put the groceries away in the large mini fridge. They needed a car.  
     They got down to the basement kitchen not long after everything was put away. Taeyong held the tub the of cookie dough close to this chest. He didn't trust Ten with it which he couldn't blame him. But he wasn't too sure he could trust his friend with it. He knew Taeyong had a weakness for cookie dough, he just had an ounce of more will power than him. Ten was tasked with carrying the baking pan and tin foil.  
     The basement kitchen was right by the basement lounge. That was why it wasn't odd to see a few scattered students lounging about. It would have been better if they were alone Ten thought as Taeyong set the tub down on the table.  
     Taeyong walked to the oven and turned it on and let begin preheating at 350 degrees. Then he went and washed his hand, and beckoned Ten to do the same. Ten met him there at the sink and their shoulders touched.  
     Shoulders touching, light hand brushing and tickles of skin barely making contact. This was the game or dance that had been going on between them from the bus to that moment right there by the sink. Ten knew about it because he had been initiating the game every single time. The first dream of a first kiss hadn't left his mind. It wasn't the first dream Ten had with Taeyong in it. The dreams had not stopped in one sleep session. He didn't think they would anytime soon. Nights held multiple dreams and each of them for Ten had Taeyong in it. The dreams wouldn't ever stop. Not when he could look up and catch the way the dull light of the basement made Taeyong's eyes shimmer.  
     After they washed their hands and placed an appropriate amount of tin foil on the baking pan it was time to mold the dough. Taeyong opened the tub. The dough was already soft from being out of the cold since the store. Even the chocolate chips were beginning to melt.  
    "You do remember how to mold the cookies Ten? Don't just eat the dough or you won't get any when they're done." Taeyong knew Ten too well, he didn't even have to look to know Ten had already eyed the dough hungrily. He gave a whine before he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. It was still wet from when they ran from the store to the bus stop than from the bus stop outside of campus to the dorms. He should change like Taeyong did. Taeyong was dressed in a fresh cleaned and dry sweater. It was creamy white and wool. It looked so warm and just so big as it hung over his thin frame. Ten wanted to wrap his arms around him so badly.  
    "Are you going to help?" Taeyong asked. He held a ball of dough in his hand. Taeyong had a thing with his eyes that whenever he looked up over at someone with his chin tilted down. It looked impossibly cute. Ten pushed his hand into the tub and grabbed a fist full of dough. He tried very hard not to squeeze the chocolate chips out of it.  
     The scent of baked cookies penetrated the usual dank musky smell of the basement. It smelled a lot like unwashed socks and soy sauce. Ten knew that there weren't enough Febreze bottles in the world to make it go away. He knew because he witnessed Taeyong try the second weekend they moved in last month.  
Normally the heavenly scent of cookies being baked to perfection would lure in the other students by the masses but they were alone. Taeyong and Ten sat at the table by the oven alone with a tub of leftover cookie dough in between them. There was also a spoon in the tub. A spoon that Ten had found after he looked through all of the cabinets of the kitchen. He had to find some sort of utensil to eat some of the cookie dough. He had to for two reasons. One because Taeyong threatens to give away his promised share of the cookies to the basketball players on their floor if he ate from the tub by his hand. Which made no sense to Ten since they had been using their hands to scoop the dough out earlier. But Taeyong made him find a spoon and then washed it as thoroughly as he could with the cheap dish soap at the sink. There very little things that made sense when it came to Taeyong. Ten knew that he had known that for a very long time. Two because it was cookie dough and he wasn't just going to let it sit there and melt like some freak. So instead like civilized people, they shared a spoon and the leftover cookie dough together.  
     Ten held the spoon after Taeyong had placed back into the tub. He was currently chewing a big glob of the dough. Ten watched him with a small smile. Whenever Taeyong ate cookie dough he'd stuff enough in his mouth to fill his cheeks. He looked unbelievable cute. Ten wanted to kiss those cheeks.  
There was a flash behind Ten's eyes and dreams came. Dreams of kissing and so much more. Ten's fingers tighten around the spoon. Taeyong had already finished eating his last chunk of chocolate dough.  
    "They should be ready now," he said and then got up from his chair. Ten looked up at him and back down at the spoon. He let it slip through his fingers and into the tub. He got up as well.  
     Taeyong opened the oven door and looked inside. He inspected each of the 28 cookies to make sure they were all perfect. Ten stood by his side unsure of what to do. A wave of heat from the oven had hit him and warmed him so quickly. The heat came with an enticing scent. He took a step to the side when Taeyong reached over to the counter to grab his oven mitts. He watched as Taeyong very carefully took the pan out of the oven set in down on top.  
     Ten wanted to stay a safe distance away from the very hot pan and equally hot cookies. He had to wait until they cooled off but as soon as they were out of the oven they began to sing to him.  
      _Just one. One would be okay right?_  
    The warm scent of melted chocolate chips and gooey cookie dough continued to sing to him. He barely even lifted his hand to reach towards the pan before he felt Taeyong's fiery gaze on him. He had read his friend's mind. Taeyong was weirdly good at that when it came to moments like this one. Taeyong's grabbed Ten's arm and pulled him away from the pan. He still had his mitts on so he couldn't get a good hold of Ten.  
    "If you eat one right now you'll just end up burning your tongue. I don't have any tongue bandages so you're out of luck," he picked the pan right back up after letting it cool. He turned towards Ten and held the pan away from him.  
     "I'm going to up to drop these off and grab my bag. I'll meet you at the door okay?" Taeyong walked off towards the door. He left Ten alone in the basement that still smelled like fresh baked cookies with a half eaten tub of cookie dough.  
      Ten stood there by the counter dazed. He was lost in thoughts about burned tongues and bandages. He wondered if something like that even existed.  
      How would that even feel? Would you be able to talk? Would it be easy to put on? Taeyong wouls probably put it on for me.  
      Ten blinked a few times and thought about Taeyong anywhere near his tongue. His cheeks warmed at the thought. He wasn't thinking about bandages anymore. Instead, his mind drifted to very bad places. Places, where his tongue and Taeyong who he had to remind himself again was his best friend tongue, shouldn't ever be in together.  
His skin tingled with warm, his mouth suddenly felt so dry. His thoughts swam with images of Taeyong. Taeyong close to him. Taeyong's lips closer to his and then they would get closer and closer. Until there was no space left between their lips.  
     Something inside Ten's gut tightens but also feels like it's sinking into warmth he hadn't felt there since one particular dream. He grabs the handle of the tub of cookie dough tightly. His knuckles pale with the hold and he swings it over the table before bounding up the stairs.  
      _Best friend. He's your best friend. You have to stop thinking about him like that._  
     He raced up the stairs back up to the lobby where he was supposed to wait for Taeyong. When he reached the door it was suddenly opened and in walked Johnny and Jaehyun.  
    "Oh hey, Ten what's up man." Johnny grins and Jaehyun waved at him with a matching friendly smile. Ten tried to return the smile but he was still busy scolding his thoughts.  
    "You got practice right? What are you doing with that?" Johnny pointed at the tub of cookie dough. Ten blinked a few times belatedly looking down at it. He almost forgot about it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with the tub. It wouldn't very useful at practice.  
    "Here take it there's plenty left."  
     Ten gave them the tub and they gave him a funny look before taking it. They waved their laters and goodbyes before they headed to the stairs. After they were gone Ten leaned against the wall and schooled his thoughts to think about nothing but bunnies. Bunnies were safe.  
     But his safe thoughts were destroyed when Taeyong arrived at last.

 

     Taeyong had gone up to his room and placed the cookies on top of his desk, after laying out a kitchen towel on it. Then he wrote a quick note beside them telling Doyoung if he ate any of the cookies then he'd get no lunch tomorrow. After that, he grabbed his bag and placed some sweats and a t-shirt. He quickly pulled off the jumper he was wearing and replaced it a tank top and old sweater. He zipped it up quickly and slung the bag over his shoulder. He then went into his closet and grabbed his big umbrella. Once had everything he believed he needed he checked the time and then quickly got downstairs to meet up with Ten.  
     He walked up to Ten who seem to have been spaced out by the door.  
    "Come on I hope the stopped." He pushed the door opened. He took about half a step out and was disappointed. The sky was still painted with heavy colors of gray and the sky seemed to really be against him today. The rain had not stopped. It continued to fall against the already wet ground. Large puddles were starting to look a lot more like ponds now. He looked back at Ten who still hung back inside. Then he looked down at his umbrella. He bit down on his lower lip in frustration. Normally Taeyong wouldn't have thought twice about sharing an umbrella with Ten. That's why he brought his big one instead of stealing Doyoung's which laid on his desk. But there was this hesitation in him and it was so obvious. Taeyong hoped that Ten wouldn't notice. There were small parts of him that told him he shouldn't do it. That it'd only hurt again. A lot like how he'd been hurting all day everytime Ten got so close to him. But there bigger parts of him that ached to be closer to Ten. Even closer than they had been all day.  
      _We're friends, friends going to practice together. It's raining so it makes sense to share an umbrella. I don't want him to get more wet than he already has today._  
     Taeyong unclasped the umbrella, it sprang open and he took another step outside. He listened to the loud thuds of the rain that hit the top of the umbrella. He turned to look at Ten who still hung by the door. Ten was the one hesitating now and something sharp stabbed at Taeyong's chest.  
     He nudged his head to the side a bit to tell Ten 'get under here quick before I leave you behind.'  
     But he would never leave Ten behind. He'd drag his ass under the umbrella if he had to.  
     Ten's mouth pulled into a small smile before he joined Taeyong under the umbrella. Again their shoulders were pressed together but only for a tenth of a second. Ten moved away at the brush of their shoulders. His right shoulder hung out of the safety of the umbrella. Heavy drops of rain came down on the already dampen shoulder. Taeyong glowered both at Ten and himself. Because when their shoulder's touched his breathed hitched up so violently he thought it knocked out of him.  
      _Stupid stop over reacting. This is Ten, it's just Ten._ Its _my Ten._  
    "Move closer you're getting wet and defeating the whole purpose of getting an umbrella," Taeyong snapped and took hold Ten's sleeve. He pulled him closer harshly. Their shoulders bumped into each other at the same time as Taeyong's heart did with his chest.  
    "We're going to be late."  
     So they walked under the rain all the way to the dance building under the same umbrella. Shoulder to shoulder in silence.

     They reached the dance building at last. The rain did not make the usual walk very easy. Also walking under the same umbrella as quickly as possible was even less easy to do. But they both managed to arrive to the building with ten minutes to spare before practice began. Maybe the day wasn't trying to be a complete asshole. But Taeyong refused to think about it too much in fear of jinxing himself again. Instead, he shook his very wet umbrella out of the door. Then came the very annoying task of closing it. The little clasp never liked to go back down without a fight.  
    "Close damn it." Taeyong hissed as he struggled. He was tempted to leave it there by the door to dry but then he worried about losing it. Then Ten reached out and took the umbrella from him. It took him about a minute before he finally got the clasp back on. The umbrella was closed. Taeyong blinked a few times before looking at his friend with a small frown.  
     "I totally had it," he grumbled. Ten laughed and gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
     "Sure you did I just wanted to help. Come on it's about to start." Ten starts to walk up the stairs but Taeyong stops him.  
     "Wait, I brought you some clothes to change into. You've been wearing that soaked hoodie all day. Plus those pants will end up ripped by the end of the night." Taeyong took the umbrella from Ten and handed him his bag.  
Ten's eyes widen just by a fraction and then he smile. He smiled at Taeyong and it made something inside of him swell up with heat and happiness. It was in his chest and it was just so warm that it didn't matter if skin still held goosebumps from the rain they just were in. He felt warm and good.  
     "Thanks, Taeyong, you never cease to amaze me."  
      Ten took the bag and took steps back down towards the dressing room at the end of the hall.  
      Taeyong no longer felt as warm. Ten's presence took off the warmth with him. But it was okay because those words he said echoed in Taeyong's head. He bit down on his lower lip and smiled to himself. He leaned back against the staircase and let out a sigh as he waited for Ten to get changed. He took those small moments to let himself feel that goodness in his chest. Because when Ten came back he'd make himself forget how warm and good he felt.

      Taeyong knew something was strange when both he and Ten entered the studio and it was quiet. There were only a few dancers around. All of the scattered around the room in groups of two and three. Also, there was no Hoseok who was often the source of much the noise. It wasn't a bad thing in Taeyong's opinion he was a happy fellow and his happiness easily spread to the other dancers. Even though the captain of the team wasn't there the co-captain was.  
     "Hey, guys so Hoseok couldn't come today because he's got a big paper due tomorrow and he started it last night," Jimin smiled at the two freshmen. Taeyong and stared and Ten looked around still confused.  
     "So um instead of the usual practice I want yo guys to start thinking about a routine to use in Spring Semester to get new members. Hoseok and I think it'd be great to use young blood for new members. You guys got really good chemistry together and you're the best new dancers on the team so we picked you both. So start thinking of something. We'll check back on you guys in a couple of weeks. We expect good stuff you guys. Also, I'll be cutting practice short today. There aren't too many guys here anyway plus it's all rainy and gross today. So enjoy the night off." Jimin waved at them and then went off to go tell the other dancers to head back home.  
Taeyong and Ten stood there in silence. Both of them still processing the one-sided conversation they just both had.  
     "Did you hear that? Did you-"  
      "I did...I did. We have to come up with a dance together." We'll be dancing together. Taeyong was still processing it all. The excitement was born inside of his core, it bubbled and reached to the end of his fingertips. His limbs shook. His lips trembled from how wide he smiled.  
       He looked up at Ten but suddenly was engulfed in warmth. A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled into a bone crushing tight hug. Every part of him for. Ten was hugging him. Ten was holding him so close and tight it almost hurt. A small part of Taeyong yelled at him to move away quickly. But he was happy. He was so happy. He wanted it. He wanted to hug Ten back so bad. So he did. He wrapped his arms around Ten and buried his nose in the crook of Ten's neck. He hugged him tightly. He squeezed Ten and let out a small breathless laugh against his warm skin. His lips just barely brushing over it, his breath tickled it. This felt dangerously good. Taeyong didn't want to move away.  
      Ten had gone silent and Taeyong's heart stopped.  
     "This is great." Ten began and Taeyong felt his heart nearly throw up in his chest. He looked up at Ten. They were both still tangled up in their arms.  
Taeyong wasn't sure what exactly Ten was referring to; their chance to prove themselves and dance together or the fact that they were hugging each other shamelessly.  
     "With us working together we're going to blow everyone away. Right?" Ten asked with a brilliant smile on his face. A face that was way too close to Taeyong's if he was being honest. Taeyong though only stared at his friend's face. The warmth and excitement he held had frozen over and nothing could thaw it back to life. It was all kidnapped by his thoughts and Ten's smile so close to his lips.  
      _He's my best friend. We're going to be dancing together. I can't do that to him. I'll ruin everything._  
     "Yeah we'll blow them to the moon," Taeyong whispered. His breath caught in his throat because he swore his lower lip nearly touched Ten's lip. He ripped himself away from Ten's embrace slowly. It was so slow almost heard the pops of the seams that held their limbs together from the moment they held each other so tightly for so long.  
     "Come on we have to figure out the music! We got time before you have to cook now right?" Ten asked, his hands now wrapped around Taeyong's wrist. Taeyong wanted to pull away. The broken seams from earlier still hung on his limbs. He couldn't take it again.  
I have to be alone with him now. It hurts. It hurts so bad how much I want to be in his arms again.  
     "Um, I actually have a lot of prepping to do for the sauce. But we'll go over the music soon. We have weeks Ten. Weeks." Taeyong repeated as he tried to calm his over the excited friend. Ten was bouncing on the balls of his feet,his hands held Taeyong's wrists so tightly. He hadn't stopped smiling either. But that was normal for him.  
      "I'll play the music while you cook! Yes, we have weeks but he has to start now Taeyong. This is really important for us." Ten insisted, his hands still held Taeyong's wrists.  
       Taeyong wanted to know when did he become so weak for this boy. The honest answer was from the moment he met him back in his junior year of high school. He still was weak for him. Even more, now because his heart was flying within his chest as he held Ten's sparkling gaze.  
      "Okay. But I get to pick the song."

 

      Taeyong's body swayed with the music that played in the silence of the basement. They weren't alone this time. There were students scattered around the lounge. A few of them hung by the tv area and another group was busy playing pool. But the were blurs in the small world Taeyong and Ten created for themselves. In this world, it held the scent of savory spices. It also a song with the hypnotic rhythm that played from Ten's phone. They might as well been the only two people there.  
      The music urged Taeyong to let it take his limbs and move to it. Really move to, to dance like there really was just him and Ten in the room. But instead Taeyong stood by the stove and he continued to stir the sauce in the pot.  
     "Did you text everyone to come down yet? everything is just about ready." Taeyong asked before he leaned in over the pot. The scent of the freshly made sauce was just a little addictive. He smiled to himself and tasted it. His smile grew just a little bit. He turned around and looked at Ten who was too busy engrossed in the song. He danced like no one and everyone was watching. His body moved so fluidly and freely that Taeyong almost forgot about the spoon of warm sauce he held as he watched him.  
      He took a step forward with the spoon and held it to Ten's mouth. Ten finally looked back up at him. His eyes held this unmistakable light in them. It was more like a fire being fed with each beat that came. He looked at Taeyong and smiled. It made Taeyong wish that he'd always smile like that at him whenever their eyes met. Ten leaned in and tasted the sauce. He smile grew just like Taeyong's did earlier.  
     "Good right?" he asked and then moved to turn the stove off. He then grabbed a stack of plates from the counter and began setting the table. Ten reached out and took half the stack. Everything was ready now that the sauce was perfect.  
     "Perfect. So what do you think about the song?" Ten asked as he helped set the rest of the table. Taeyong pursed his lips out and looked towards Ten.  
     "I liked it. But I think we should listen to every song in existence before he makes any final decisions. We need the best song for the best routine." Taeyong's mouth curved into a grin. Ten looked at him with a curled frown.  
    "Come on Taeyong be serious I think this song fits us. Don't you think so?" Ten asked and placed the last plate. He took a few steps towards Taeyong. Taeyong hadn't expected that and felt rooted to his spot. Ten was close again but not too close that Taeyong felt the need to dial 911 just yet.  
    "We can really show them how we good are and when I dance with you everything feels..." Ten's voice trailed off as he looked anywhere else but at Taeyong while he tried to find the right words. His eyes slowly came and met Taeyong's wary gaze.  
     "Good. It feels right like there is no one else I can dance with just as good. I want to show everyone that." Ten said and voice was so soft. It was a whisper but Taeyong's head was screaming.  
      _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._  
      Taeyong's head hasn't stopped screaming but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He couldn't stop the heat that reached from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.       He couldn't stop the way his heart fell against his chest loud and hard. Louder than the steps they hear coming from the stairs.  
    "Oh they're here, we'll talk later okay? Just think about the song I'll send you a link to it." Ten smiles and bounds off to go meet all of the others. Taeyong's knees felt like they'd give in at any moment. His mind swam and thoughts sank. He held onto the table. He couldn't just fall to his knees now with his friends coming straight towards him.  
I can't keep feeling like this. It'll only ruin everything. Our dancing, friendship just everything.  
    "Hey! Oh my gosh, everything smells so feeling good. I might cry." Johnny's voice was what pulled Taeyong back to reality. Taeyong looked at his friends who were all smiling at him. He tried to smile back but quickly stopped himself. His lips quivered when he tried again. Instead, he let out a small cough to clear his throat and said;  
    "Come on guys the food will get cold."  
     Nothing else needed to be said after that. His friends hurried to the table all very eager to dig into the delicious.  
    "Man this sauce is so good I wanna take a bath in it." Yuta groaned obscenely loudly from across the table. Taeyong gave him a slightly horrified look.  
    "Please don't. Just east without choking." Taeyong nagged and Yuta rolled his eyes before stuffing a meatball inside of his mouth. His eyes didn't leave Taeyong though. He looked at him with a raised brow and what was probably a grin. Taeyong couldn't really tell with the half chipmunk look Yuta was going for.  
   "Did you make the sauce?" Doyoung asked while grabbed his second helping of spaghetti and splashed sauced over his plate. He inhaled his first plate. Jaehyun seemed no different either. Hansol and Taeil were both quiet but enjoying the meal.  
    "Yeah I did. I don't like the ones premade and in jars. They taste like fancy ketchup. So I made it, its good right?" Taeyong asked and he couldn't help but let his chest puff out a bit with some confidence. Everyone at the table looked back at him with stuffed cheeks and sauce covered lips. He took that as enough of a compliment to the meal. He smiled and reached to take one of the toasted slices of bread and butter.  
    "I told you it was perfect, right guys?" Ten said. His mouth was equally covered in sauce but he laid his hand on Taeyong's hand for about two seconds. Two seconds too long because it nearly made him choke on the slice of buttered bread he was eating at the moment.  
    "I told you I'm going to bathe in it tonight."  
    "I want leftovers for lunch tomorrow. You said I could have them if I didn't eat the cookies. Well, I didn't so I want them."  
    "There are cookies?!"  
     All the different voices from his friends did not help Taeyong on how dizzy he felt. Ten's scorching touch still lingered on his hand.  
      _This really needs to stop. I can't do this anymore._  
     Taeyong wanted to stop how good he felt. He wanted the smile on his face to melt into a scowl. He wanted the drunken happiness that bubbled in him to pop into empathy. But all he could do was cover his mouth with his hand. But his eyes couldn't hide the smile he held because Ten had complimented his cooking again.  
     Today could still be a good day.  
     The food didn't last very long. Taeyong had to fight the heathens he called friends off so he could save the leftovers for the lunches. He gave them all cookies to satisfy their still hungry bellies. The cookies were still soft and chewy. That made him a little happy.  
     "Everyone gets only four cookies a piece. If you take more than four then you get no lunch." Taeyong warned them all before he carried a stack of dirty plates to the sink. He listened to the bickering as he turned the tap on and let it run over the dirty plates.  
      _Sometimes I think my friends are actually just a bunch of kindergarteners._  
      He squeezed some soap onto the sponge and began washing one particularly dirty dish. It was still covered completely in sauce. He was so busy scrubbing away at it that he hadn't notice anyone walk towards. Especially not Yuta who was now standing next to him.  
     "Cooking and cleaning up you're just making us look bad Taeyongie," he smiled and then lightly shoved Taeyong away from the sink. Then he picked up another plate and started to wash it. Taeyong leaned against the counter while watching his friend with a frown.  
     "It's not hard, you guys don't set the bar very high when it comes to housework skills."  
     "Yes and some day you'll make a lovely house husband and that guy will be very lucky to have you in his kitchen." Yuta scrubbed at another sauce covered plate. It was starting to look like his friends drowned their entire meal in the sauce. Taeyong wasn't sure how he felt about that. He just glanced at Yuta warily. The thoughts of being a husband and marriage made him stomach feel like it wasn't full of delicious spaghetti but actually rocks.  
     "You got my text right?"  
      Taeyong's stomach full of stones suddenly lurched violently. He remembered the text. He read it over hundred times while he was at the store and then another hundred on the bus back to the dorm. He hadn't said a word of it to Ten.  
        _What could I say?  I'm not interested in playing matchmaker with you?  
_       "Uh yeah. If you're setting me up with an arranged marriage Yuta you are definitely not getting lunch tomorrow." Taeyong deadpanned. Yuta laughed. A plate slipped between his wet soapy fingers. It was a good thing they were plastic.  
      "No. Ask me that in like ten years again only if you're still single. Speaking of which how long exactly have you been single?" he asked like he had already known the answer. He only wanted Taeyong to say it out loud.  
      "Um, a while? I don't know Yuta. I haven't been keeping track of how long I've been single. I got other things to worry about." Taeyong mumbled. He already felt his ear start to burn hot red.  
        I _don't want to talk about this right now. I really don't want to even think about it._  
      "A while? More like since you were a sophomore Taeyong. I know everyone goes at this thing their own pace but we're in college now Taeyong. Don't you want to meet new people?" Yuta asked the concern very evident in his tone. Taeyong looked down at his hands and shrugged.  
        _No. I don't want to meet new people. I have all the people I want and need in my life._  
       "I have a friend from my history class. I think you guys would look cute together. So I told him you "might" be up for meeting up on Thursday at the cafe." Yuta gave him one of those smiles that people usually had a hard time saying 'no' to.  
      "Might? More like I am because you're going to drag me there. Also, if I don't go I'll look like an asshole. Gee thanks, Yuta." Taeyong huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His lips formed into a tight lip frown.  
        _I don't want to go. I don't even remember the last time I went on a date. I think it was before junior year when Ten moved-_  
      "It's just coffee! I know you don't really like coffee but you can get a smoothie. I'll be there too. I mean not there but you know around in cause you need me. So what do you say?" Yuta asked with a wet hand on his hip as he leaned against the sink. Taeyong's heart was clenching tightly within his chest. Because his thoughts were drowning. He was drowning, his chest felt so tight and heavy. He heard his head screaming 'No' over and over again. But then he glanced over at Ten who was laughing with Johnny. He looked happy like he should be. Like he always should be.  
      Taeyong's heart did a summersault and pulled a muscle when he saw him smiling at someone else.  
      _He's my best friend. He's only ever going to be my best friend._  
      It felt like forever before he broke his gaze with Ten and turned back to Yuta.  
      "Okay, I'll go."

**Part One End**


End file.
